


Hijos de hoja y arena

by anyuchiha



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Family, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23896699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyuchiha/pseuds/anyuchiha
Summary: ¿Que hubiera pasado si Yashamaru en lugar de atacar a Gaara lo hubiera sacado de la aldea? ¿Si alguien hubiera estado dispuesto a adoptarlo a el junto a otros dos huérfanos de Konoha? ¿Que cambios hubieran ocurrido?
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Comments: 11
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> -Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kishimoto-sama, yo solo los uso para mi placer gustoso XD
> 
> -En este fanfic Iruka tiene 20 años al inicio y Kakashi tiene 24

Capítulo 1

Las cortezas crujían debajo de sus pies mientras saltaba por el bosque llevando el pequeño cuerpo en sus brazos mientras que la calabaza rebota en su espalda. El peso adicional le impedía avanzar tan rápido como normalmente lo haría pero no le importaba. A quien llevaba era demasiado importante para permitir que lo capturaron.

Sentía los chakras de sus perseguidores atrás, cada vez ganando más terreno. Pronto se dio cuenta que no podría escapar y comenzó a elaborar un plan de emergencia. Dejar que los atraparan no era una opción.

Desviándose del camino avanzó hasta el río buscando un refugio temporal. Llego a una pequeña cueva a lado del cauce, sabía que no era mucho pero tendría que bastar. Una vez dentro de la relativa seguridad bajo el cuerpo que cargaba al piso con delicadeza, examinando sus heridas.

El niño estaba inconsciente, su cabello rojo se había pegado a su frente por la sangre que emanaba de la herida en su cabeza. Maldijo en voz alta, la única vez que la protección del niño fallaba y le producían una herida tan grave. No podía atenderla adecuadamente, no tenía tiempo. Usando un poco de su chakra detuvo el sangrado y vendo la herida con una gasa.

Los chakras se acercaban cada vez más, el tiempo se había acabado. De su delantal sacó una pequeña carta y se sacó la calabaza de la espalda, depositándolas a lado del niño. Apartó el cabello de su frente con delicadeza.

-Buena suerte Gaara-sama –susurró y salió de la cueva, alejándose rápidamente, sintiendo el peso de la culpa en su pecho. Dentro de la cueva, el niño gimió con dolor pero sus ojos permanecieron cerrados.

* * *

La pareja se detuvo para llenar sus botes de agua en el río. Sus bandas llevaban el símbolo de los ninjas de la aldea de Konoha. El joven bebió un poco de agua bajando la máscara que cubría su cara hasta la nariz.

La chica que lo acompañaba se sentó recostó a lado de la orilla.

-¿Cuánto falta para llegar a Konoha? –Gimió –Estoy muy cansada.

-Menos que ayer –contestó su acompañante y la chica lo miró con una sonrisa, si bien era un poco extraño ese jounin le agradaba.

-Tú debes estar desesperado por regresar –razonó ella mirándolo –Seguramente a Iruka no le gusto que te mandaran a una misión tan pronto. Después de todo acaban de adoptar al Kyuubi –la chica se dio cuenta de su error pero ya era tarde. Se estremeció cuando la mirada de su acompañante se clavó en ella furioso. Agradecía que su ojo izquierdo estuviera cubierto por su banda ninja.

-Su nombre es Naruto Yuki, él no es el Kyuubi, es un niño dulce e ingenuo. Si la aldea se diera el tiempo de conocerlo y no solo despreciarlo lo sabrían.

-Lo siento Kakashi –contestó la chica un poco apenada. Ella sabía todo eso, había convivido con el niño un poco pero antes de eso siempre le había llamado así. Los hábitos eran difíciles de romper –Yo sé que no es ese monstruo, es solo que…

-Cállate –le dijo

-¡Oye! Está bien que estés molesto pero no…

-Calla –dijo él nuevamente poniéndose de pie –escuche algo.

La joven se puso de pie inmediatamente y reviso a su alrededor. Entonces lo escucho también, un pequeño gemido.

Ambos se volvieron. El ruido provenía de una pequeña cueva a lado del río.

-¿Será un animal herido? –Preguntó ella –no se escucha como si fuera un adulto.

-No, eso fue humano –Kakashi camino con cuidado hasta la entrada de la cueva y se congeló.

-¿Qué ocurre? –Yuki miró el interior y sin pensarlo dos veces corrió hasta la cueva. En el piso estaba tirado un niño de cabello rojo. Se dejó caer a su lado pero antes de poder tocarlo un muro de arena apareció frente a ella impidiéndoselo.

-Pero que…

Kakashi se puso a su lado mientras examinaba la arena.

-Una especie de jutsu de arena –dijo –viene de esa calabaza –señaló el artefacto a lado de la cabeza del niño.

-Pero el niño está inconsciente, ¿Cómo puede estarla manejando?

-Él no la maneja –contesto Kakashi –creo que la arena siente que el niño está en peligro y actúa en su defensa.

Yuki miro la arena seriamente y extendió sus manos demostrando que no portaba un arma.

-No quiero hacerle daño –dijo –Quiero ayudarlo, pero para eso debo tocarlo. –la arena se quedó flotando unos segundos frente a ellos pero finalmente retrocedió. Yuki se lanzó rápidamente sobre el niño mientras lo examinaba con su chakra.

-Tiene un golpe muy serio en la cabeza –dijo ella –No puedo tratarlo aquí, debemos llevarlo a un hospital.

-Vamos entonces –dijo Kakashi mientras cargaba al niño con delicadeza en sus brazos –lleva la calabaza con nosotros.

-Claro –Yuki la tomó del piso –Encontré esto también –le mostró a Kakashi un sobre blanco –estaba al lado de la calabaza.

-Tráelo, después veremos que contiene. –la chica asintió y pronto ambos a toda velocidad hacia la aldea.

* * *

Hiruzen Sarutobi miró al niño pelirrojo recostado en la cama de hospital con seriedad.

-Entonces ¿Qué sabemos de él? –preguntó volviéndose a Kakashi, Yuki y la ninja médico que lo atendía.

-La carta dice que su nombre es Gaara –respondió Kakashi –y es portador del shukaku. Aparentemente proviene del país del viento. Su hogar fue atacado por un grupo externo y el nuevo líder mando hombres tras él para matarlo y quitarle el biju. Su tío, quien es ninja, lo sacó de la aldea pero eran perseguidos. También dice que su arena lo protege de todos los ataques, por lo que no se explica cómo pudieron herirlo en la cabeza. Nos pide que lo protejamos y que no le digamos a los dirigentes del país del viento que él está aquí, no menciona si tiene más familiares o a dónde se dirigían originalmente.

-¿Encontraron rastros de la persona que lo traía?

-En la cueva no había nadie más –respondió Yuki.

-¿Kaori? –pregunto Hiruzen a la ninja medico.

-El niño no puede tener más de seis años, presenta una contusión cerebral grave. Nuestros exámenes indican que no presentara deficiencias motrices aunque puede haber cognitivas lo más probable que relacionadas con la memoria debido al lugar en que se produjo la contusión.

-Pero, ¿El shukaku no debería sanarlo? Como lo hace el Kyuubi con Naruto?

-Lo está haciendo pero es mucho menos rápido aunque más que una persona normal. Lo que más nos preocupa es el sello.

-¿Ocurre algo con el? –dijo Yuki

-Es débil, a propósito. Parece que quien lo realizo tenía intenciones de permitir que el chakra de shukaku escapara por momentos. No me explico por qué alguien querría algo así, considerando lo destructivos que pueden ser estos demonios.

-Tal vez su intención era usar a Gaara como arma –dijo Kakashi. -¿Qué pasará con el Hokage-sama? ¿Debemos informar al daimyo del país del viento?

-Eso es lo que nos piden no hacer en la carta, si de verdad Gaara está en peligro en su país –mencionó Yuki

-Pero el es un peligro para la aldea –dijo Kaori exaltada –Su sello es débil, además ya tenemos suficiente con el niño demonio…

-No vuelvas a llamarlo así –Kakashi la miró furioso.

-Es la verdad –dijo Kaori con seriedad –el que tu no quieras verlo…

-Basta –Hiruzen los interrumpió –Kakashi, Yuki, saldrán mañana a primera hora para investigar el lugar donde encontraron al niño junto a un equipo ANBU. Kaori, harás un informe completo del estado de Gaara y del sello y si hay algún cambio me avisaras de inmediato.

-Por supuesto Hokage-sama. –los tres asintieron y partieron.

* * *

Kakashi suspiro cansado mientras entraba a la casa que compartía con su esposo Iruka. La pareja se había casado un año y medio antes.

-¡Oto-san! –escucho unos pasos corriendo hacia la entrada y pronto un niño de cabello rubio saltó hacia sus brazos riendo.

-Naruto, ¿Te has portado bien? –le pregunto Kakashi mientras revolvía su cabello con cariño.

-Sí –dijo el niño divertido –¿Verdad Oto-chan? –Kakashi se fijó en su esposo quien sonreía en la entrada.

-Solo un poco –dijo Iruka con una sonrisa.

-¡Oto-chan! –grito el niño inflando las mejillas con indignación, lo que ocasionó la risa de sus padres.

-Deja a Oto-san entrar –respondió Iruka con una sonrisa –y ve a lavarte para la cena.

-¿Ramen? –preguntó el niño esperanzado y su oto-chan sonrió.

-Si, es ramen

-¡Si! –grito Naruto y corrió hacia las escaleras. Kakashi rió y entró a la casa mientras se quitaba la máscara y se acercaba a Iruka.

-¿Entonces no se portó mal? –dijo mientras sujetaba su cintura.

-No –su esposo sonrió mientras lo besaba –Cada vez se porta mejor, al menos ya no hace tantas bromas.

-Porque sabe que ya no lo necesita, no está solo –sin que se lo propusiera la imagen del niño pelirrojo entró en su mente, solo en esa habitación de hospital.

-Kakashi –Iruka lo miró extrañado -¿Estás bien?

-Si es solo que…

-Oto-chan, ¿ya vamos a comer? –Naruto entro corriendo nuevamente

-Ve a la mesa, ya vamos –contestó Iruka

-Vamos, después hablamos –dijo Kakashi mientras entraba al comedor.

* * *

-¿En una cueva? –Iruka miro a su esposo horrorizado. Kakashi le había contado sobre su misión y lo que Yuki y él habían encontrado -¿Por qué lo dejarían en una cueva?

-Creo que fue para protegerlo –Kakashi se recostó en la cama mientras Iruka se recostaba a su lado -Si lo que la carta decía era verdad probablemente era la única solución.

-¿Qué pasará por el?

-No lo se. La carta dejaba claro que el país del viento es demasiado peligroso para Gaara pero que pueda quedarse aquí es otra cuestión. Si fuera un niño normal no seria tanto problema pero tiene al Shukaku y su sello es mucho más débil que el de Naruto. Además, tampoco sabemos qué pasará cuando despierte ni quienes lo perseguían.

-No pensarás que hokage-sama vaya a abandonarlo a su suerte ¿Verdad?

-No, claro que no, pero los ancianos pueden interponerse de muchas formas. Aún hay muchas cosas que no sabemos de su situación.

Iruka suspiro mientras analizaba lo que Kakashi le había dicho. Realmente esperaba que esto terminara bien para Gaara.

* * *

Escucho voces desconocidas a su alrededor. Abrió los ojos lentamente, sentía la cabeza como si estuviera llena de algodón y el cuerpo pesado. Gimió levemente y las voces se callaron.

-Gaara-kun ¿Estás despierto? -escucho una voz femenina. Miró a su alrededor confundido. Estaba en una habitación desconocida y tres personas lo miraban. Eran dos mujeres, una de cabello rubio y otra pelirroja.. -¿Gaara-kun? -la joven pelirroja lo miró con una sonrisa.

-¿Don...dónde estoy? -respondió -¿Quiénes son?

-Estas en Konoha -contestó ella -yo soy Yukige y ella es Minami –señaló a su compañera que lucía una expresión seria -¿Como te sientes?

-Yo…-el niño miró alrededor sintiéndose cada vez más asustado ¿Quienes eran ellas? ¿Que querían? ¿Qué hacía él ahí?

-Gaara-kun tienes que calmarte -le dijo Yukige conforme la respiración de Gaara se hacía más errática. La chica se acercó a él pero Minami la detuvo sujetando su brazo.

-¿Que estas haciendo? ¡Es demasiado peligroso! ¿Y si el monstruo sale? Mira esa cosa ¿Y si te ataca?

-Callate Minami -dijo ella soltándose –Escuchaste a Kakashi-san, la arena no me atacara mientras no le haga daño al niño. Ve a buscar al hokage.

-Yukige…

-¡Ve! -la chica la miro con enojo pero salió. Yukige se volvió a Gaara llamándole -Gaara-kun, por favor...necesitas calmarte, no te preocupes, estaras bien…

-No...yo no sé...no recuerdo…

-¿No recuerdas que paso? -pregunto ella pero Gaara negó completamente asustado

-No recuerdo nada, no recuerdo quien soy –Yukige lo miró con la preocupación brillando en sus ojos

-Esta bien, entiendo. Ahora debes escucharme, tu nombre es Gaara y aquí estás a salvo –de su delantal sacó una bolsa de papel y la abrió –ponte esto sobre nariz y boca y respira profundamente, así, de nuevo –poco a poco Gaara se fue calmando hasta que se quitó la bolsa de la cara. -¿Te sientes mejor? –el niño asintió y Yukige sonrió –Bien, ahora relájate, trataremos de llegar al fondo de esto. No te preocupes por nada.

* * *

-La herida de su cabeza está completamente curada –Kaori afirmó revisando los documentos y estudios que se habían hecho. –y el daño neurológico es inexistente.

-¿Cómo explicas la amnesia entonces? –pregunto el hokage mirando a Gaara, quien se había quedado dormido tras el ataque de pánico. -¿Algún tipo de jutsu?

-No hay ninguna evidencia de un jutsu de ese tipo.

-Creo que yo podría explicarlo –Yukige hablo -Es posible que Gaara padezca de un trastorno conocido como amnesia disociativa. Este tipo de amnesia se caracteriza por presentarse después de un suceso traumático. Algunos ninjas sufren de este trastorno tras pérdidas importantes o después de ser capturados por enemigos pero normalmente recibimos entrenamientos para tener resistencia emocional y psicológica a estos eventos. No sabemos qué es lo que Gaara habrá vivido antes de que Kakashi-san y Yuki-san lo encontraran pero si sufrio un intento de asesinato como dice la carta, debe ser el motivo de su estado actual.

-¿Qué podemos esperar de esta situación? –pregunto Hiruzen -¿Es permanente?

-Es extraño que un evento traumático ocasione una amnesia global pero sí sus recuerdos están lo suficientemente relacionados con la situación en general puede suceder. Lo más probable es que esta ocasión no haya sido la primera vez que la vida de Gaara estuvo en peligro y su vida el país del viento no pudo haber sido la mejor. Todo esto combinado puede haber desencadenado esta situación. Uno de los tratamientos más efectivos es que Gaara sea examinado por alguien con experiencia. El rellenar las lagunas mentales también es de ayuda pero creo que eso está fuera de discusión.

-¿Se puede usar algún tipo de jutsu o tratamiento para recobrar su memoria?

-Si, pero no se recomienda, podría causar más mal que bien. Hay un motivo por el cual la mente de Gaara suprimió sus recuerdos, el obligarlo a recobrarlos de una forma tan súbita como un jutsu curativo podría desequilibrar su mente.

-¿Hay alguna persona en la aldea que puede tratar a Gaara?

-Si conozco a alguien –respondió Yukige.

-Pero Hokage-sama –Kaori lo miró con sorpresa -¿No estará pensando en permitir que el niño se quede?

-Expuse el caso frente a los ancianos y ellos están dispuestos a permitirlo.

-Pero hokage-sama…

-¿Puedo preguntar el porqué? –pregunto Yukige –Pense que se negarían.

-Yo también, pero esta oportunidad es demasiado buena para dejarla pasar. Seríamos el único país con dos bestias con cola y los demás ni siquiera sabrán que tenemos al de una cola, eso nos dará superioridad, al menos es lo que ellos piensan.

-Planean usarlo como arma –Yukige parecía horrorizada –Como las personas de las que Gaara fue protegido.

-Ellos piensan eso, si, pero no estoy dispuesto a permitirlo. El no es más que un niño después de todo y merece la oportunidad de tener un hogar. Pero antes tenemos que hacer algo con su sello. Ya mande un mensaje a una de las únicas personas que pueden ayudar al niño con eso.

-Hokage-sama, debo insistir –Kaori dijo con seriedad –Tener a este niño es demasiado peligroso. El Kyuubi ya vive entre nosotros, no podemos permitir que otro monstruo habite en la aldea

-Kaori –el hokage la miro –tu odio por Naruto no tiene ninguna justificación –Kaori enrojeció de ira

-El Kyuubi asesinó a mi hermano –respondió con la voz tensa.

-Tu lo dijiste –Hiruzen la miro impasible -El Kyuubi, Naruto Uzumaki no es el Kyuubi. Los ancianos ya han aceptado la permanencia de Gaara en la aldea y estos le han informado a los jefes de los distintos clanes quienes se muestran de acuerdo. No hay más que discutir.

Kaori lo miró con frialdad pero asintió.

-Por supuesto, si me disculpa hokage-sama, tengo labores que atender.

-Una cosa más Kaori –la joven lo miró expectante –La existencia del shukaku dentro de Gaara fue catalogado como secreto de rango S, espero que entiendas eso. –Kaori se tenso pero finalmente asintió.

-Por supuesto Hokage-sama, con su permiso –la joven se alejó del lugar.

-Ahora que se ha decidido que Gaara permanecerá en la aldea, tenemos que buscar un lugar para él ¿Tiene alguna idea hokage-sama? –pregunto Yukige.

-No, pero no cometeré el mismo error que tuve con Naruto, alguien debe hacerse cargo del niño, aunque será difícil encontrar a alguien dispuesto.

* * *

-Entonces Gaara permanecerá en la aldea –dijo Iruka recargándose en la cocina mientras Kakashi secaba los platos.

-Sí –dijo él –Los ancianos creen que tener otro bijuu nos dará ventaja sobre las naciones –Iruka gruño ante esto, detestaba que vieran a Naruto solamente como un monstruo o un arma y ahora Gaara tendría ese mismo destino.

-¿A dónde irá? –pregunto

-El hokage aun está tratando de encontrar un lugar donde se quede pero no es sencillo. Muchos le temen al sello que tiene. Además, el no saber de dónde viene realmente les hace ser aún más reservados. –Kakashi y Yuki habían regresado de explorar nuevamente el cauce del río sin pistas de lo que había pasado con el tío de Gaara.

-¿Gaara aun no recuerda nada?

-No, y Yukige opina que tardará mucho tiempo para que eso ocurra. Además el niño tiene ataques de pánico constantes y mucha ansiedad, todo esto unido a que no puede dormir por el shukaku.

-Realmente espero que la persona a la que hokage-sama mandó llamar llegue pronto. ¿Cuándo saldrá Gaara del hospital?

-Ya fue dado de alta pero Yukige insiste en que se quede hasta que encuentre un lugar para el. Pero eso solo ha empeorado su estado de ánimo. Su arena está complicando las cosas también. Suele reaccionar violentamente a los ataques de pánico de Gaara y las enfermeras empiezan a temer acercarse a él. A este paso Gaara se cerrará completamente al resto de la aldea.

Iruka suspiro y una idea se cruzó por su mente. No era la primera vez que ocurría pero no tenía idea de como planteársela a Kakashi.

-Kakashi –dijo armándose de valor. Su esposo lo miró extrañado por el nerviosismo en su tono de voz. –Creo que nosotros deberíamos adoptar a Gaara.

Iruka espero la reacción de sorpresa de su esposo o su negativa. Después de todo Naruto tenía con ellas apenas cuatro meses.

-Me preguntaba cuando me lo dirias –Iruka lo miro con sorpresa y Kakashi sonrio –te conozco demasiado bien Iruka, sabia que tus preguntas no eran solamente por curiosidad, querías analizar la posibilidad que existía de que Gaara viviera con nosotros.

-Entonces ¿estás de acuerdo?

Kakashi sonrió asintiendo

-Creo que Naruto necesita un hermano –Iruka rio y abrazo a su esposo.

* * *

Hiruzen miro a la pareja delante de él con una sonrisa. Había esperado esta petición por semanas y todos sus planes se habían basado en eso. Aunque había comenzado a preocuparse de que no llegara y tendría que recurrir a un plan de contingencia. Finalmente ahí estaba.

-¿Están seguros de esto? –preguntó el hombre y la pareja asintió. –En ese caso, deberíamos iniciar los trámites de inmediato.

-Entonces ¿acepta nuestra petición? –pregunto Iruka con alegría y Hiruzen río

-No me esperaba otra cosa. ¿Por qué no vienen conmigo? Creo que ambos deberían conocer formalmente a su nuevo hijo.

La pareja asintió y acompañaron al hokage al hospital. En la recepción vieron a Yukige rellenando unos documentos.

-Yukige, buenas tardes –la pelirroja alzó la vista y salido al hokage, después fijó su vista en la pareja detrás y sus ojos brillaron con entendimiento.

-Así que finalmente vienen por Gaara. –la pareja se sorprendió pero la joven solo sonrió –Ambos me preguntaban por los avances de Gaara todos los días, eran demasiado obvios. Vengan conmigo.

Durante el camino Yukige los puso en contexto respecto a la situación de Gaara. Sus ataques de pánico habían disminuido y su arena permitía que algunas personas se acercaran a él pero seguía siendo inestable, esperaba que salir del hospital cambiara eso.

La joven los condujo a una habitación vacía.

-Esperen aquí, iré a buscarlo. –unos minutos Yukige volvió con el pequeño Gaara detrás de ella.

El niño miró a la pareja con timidez. Había visto a Kakashi varias veces pero le preocupaba la reacción de su compañero de cabello castaño. Ya había tenido algunas malas experiencias con personas del hospital que lo trataban mal cuando se acercaba o huían asustados, sobretodo cuando su arena salía de la calabaza.

Para su sorpresa el de cabello castaño se acercó a él con una sonrisa gentil y se puso a su altura.

-Hola Gaara, mi nombre es Iruka, ¿Sabes porqué estamos aquí?

Gaara lo miró y asintió levemente.

-Yukige-san dijo que iría con ustedes -dijo con voz tímida.

-Así es -Iruka sonrió amable -pero solo si tu quieres

-Pero…yo no…se que me llaman Gaara pero nada más…

-Eso no importa Gaara –dijo Iruka –tu eres tu.

-¿Cómo puedo ser yo si no recuerdo nada? –preguntó el niño angustiado.

Kakashi se acercó a él y se agacho junto a Iruka.

-Tus recuerdos volverán cuando deban volver.

-¿Y si jamás lo hacen?

-Entonces debes esforzarte por crear nuevos –respondió Iruka –y nosotros queremos ser parte de ellos. ¿Quieres ayudarnos?

El niño los miró, mordiéndose el interior del labio pero asintió levemente. Kakashi e Iruka sonrieron.

-Entonces vamos a casa.


	2. Chapter 2

##  Capítulo 2

Gaara miró a sus nuevos padres con timidez mientras entraba a su nueva casa. En el camino le había contado que tendría un hermano y que este estaba ansioso por conocerlo pero él tenía miedo. 

Durante su estancia en el hospital había conocido a varios niños y tratado de acercarse a ellos pero las enfermeras siempre se lo prohibian y las pocas veces que lo hizo los niños se alejaron de él.

¿Y si a Naruto no le agradaba como a los otros niños? ¿Iruka y Kakashi lo regresan? 

-Tranquilo Gaara-kun -le dijo Iruka con una sonrisa gentil comprendiendo los miedos de Gaara -Te aseguro que Naruto y tu se llevaran muy bien.

Gaara asintió con una pequeña sonrisa mientras entraban a la casa. 

-Bienvenido Gaara -dijo Kakashi -a tu nuevo hogar.

El pelirrojo esbozo una pequeña sonrisa mirando la casa.

-Bienvenidos -una joven de cabello blanco salió de la sala.

-Hola Mizuki -dijo Kakashi y se volvió hacia Gaara -Gaara, ella es Mizuki, ella cuida a Naruto y te cuidará a ti mientras Iruka y yo estemos fuera.

-Mucho gusto Gaara-kun -dijo ella con una sonrisa -Naruto esta en su habitación.

-¿Puedes ir a buscarlo? Después puedes retirarte.

-Claro, vuelvo en un momento -la joven entró. Kakashi e Iruka guiaron a Gaara a la sala esperando a que Naruto llegara. Poco después se escucharon unos pasos apresurados que bajaban la escalera. Gaara sujeto la mano de Iruka con más fuerza a lo que él respondió con una sonrisa gentil.

Un niño rubio entro con una sonrisa siendo seguido por Mizuki.

-¡Hola! -dijo alegre acercándose a Gaara -soy Naruto, mucho gusto -el rubio no espero a que Gaara le contestara y se acercó para tomar su mano -ven, mira, oto-chan y oto-san compraron muchos juguetes.

El pelirrojo se vio a arrastrado por Naruto hasta el centro de la sala donde estaban varios juguetes nuevos. 

-Puedes usar el que quieras -le dijo su nuevo hermano -vamos a jugar

Gaara lo miró y asintió con timidez

-Gracias -ambos niños comenzaron a jugar uniendoseles poco después Iruka y Kakashi. Aproximadamente una hora después, Kakashi les sirvió la cena. Jugaron un poco más hasta que Naruto comenzó a bostezar así que sus padres decidieron que era hora de dormir.

-Naruto, por favor recoge los juguetes mientras le enseñamos a Gaara su nuevo cuarto. -le dijo Kakashi mientras Iruka y él llevaban a Gaara a la habitación.

-Compartiras habitación con Naruto por el momento -dijo Kakashi, se había quitado la máscara en cuanto Mizuki se había marchado. -Pero en un par de días nos mudaremos a otra casa más grande y tendrás tu propia habitación.

La habitación era pequeña, de color azul cielo y tenía dos camas. Había una caja de juguetes en una esquina y un pequeño armario. En una de las camas estaba un oso de peluche color cafe que tenia un lazo rojo mientras que en la otra había una rana de peluche.

-Mañana iremos a comprarte ropa -le dijo Iruka.

-Pero antes, tenemos un regalo para ti -Kakashi tomó el oso de peluche de la cama y se lo dio. Gaara tomó el oso y miró a sus nuevos padres con los ojos abiertos.

-¿Para mi?

-Claro -dijo Iruka acariciando su cabello con cariño.

-¿Porque? -el niño los miró con duda

-Porque ahora eres nuestro hijo y te queremos -le respondió Kakashi -de la misma forma en que queremos a Naruto.

-Pero...no me conocen -el niño los miró -yo no se quien soy.

-Eso no importa Gaara -dijo Iruka -nos conoceremos conforme pasen las horas y los días y sin importar que te seguiremos amando.

Gaara miro el oso entre sus manos y después se lanzo sobre ambos abrazándolos.

-Gracias.

* * *

La mujer de cabello rojo miro al hokage con seriedad. Habían pasado dos años desde la última vez que estuvo en esa oficina aunque no mucho había cambiado.

-Gracias por venir Kaho –dijo él con una sonrisa amable mientras le ofrecía una taza de té.

-Tu carta era muy críptica así que supongo que es importante, ¿Qué ocurre? -Kaho tomó un trago mirando al tercer hokage mientras ponía la taza en el escritorio.

-Necesito de tu fuinjutsu –la chica enarco una ceja ante eso. Cuando recibió el halcón mensajero se imaginó que se trataría de algo relacionado pero no tenía claro el objetivo.

-¿Para que lo requieres? ¿Acaso hay algún problema con el enano? -Kaho había conocido a Naruto durante una de sus visitas y el niño la había cautivado.

-No, el sello de Naruto está estable. El problema es que tenemos otro jinchuriki en la aldea cuyo sello es mucho más débil que el de Naruto.

Kaho miro al hokage sorprendida.

-¿Otro jinchuriki? ¿De quien hablas?

-Del Ichibi, el nombre del niño es Gaara y tiene aproximadamente la edad que Naruto.

-¿Y como se hizo Konoha de otro bijuu? Sobretodo el del país del viento. –la pelirroja lo miró con interés.

-El niño llegó aquí hace cuatro meses. Unos ninjas de la aldea lo encontraron herido cerca de un río inconsciente. Al parecer su aldea fue atacada y el niño fue blanco de un intento de asesinato por lo que su tío lo saco de ahi. Al menos eso dice la carta que encontramos a su lado, no encontramos rastros de su tío en el área, es muy probable que lo capturaron. Los ancianos y las jefes del clan aceptaron que el niño se quedará aquí. Gaara fue adoptado por una pareja de ninjas dos semanas después, quienes también cuidan a Naruto. pero su sello es débil y el chakra de Shukaku toma posesión de él cuando duerme, además de sufrir filtraciones conforme fluctúan sus emociones.

-Y crees que mi sello podrá ayudarlo. -conjeturo Kaho.

-Tus padres biológicos eran Uzumaki, tienes la misma habilidad que sello al Kyubi dentro de Naruto. 

-¿Te das cuenta que el sello que el sello de ocho trigramas en este caso no funcionara porque el niño ya tiene y podría causar un desequilibrio?

-Si, lo se, no necesariamente deber ser el sello de ocho trigramas.

Kaho lo miro y se recargo cruzándose de brazos mientras analizaba lo dicho por el tercer hokage. 

-¿Así que un ataque al país del viento? No he estado ahí en mucho tiempo pero no tengo noticias sobre eso, creo que tendré que investigarlo. En cuanto al niño, esta bien. Echaré un vistazo a su sello y vere que se puede hacer. Pero no entiendo, dijiste que cuando lo encontraron estaba inconsciente, ¿Como es que el Shukaku no salió entonces?

-Creo que el niño no estaba totalmente inconsciente, los exámenes revelaron que tenía más actividad cerebral que si estuviera dormido. Creo que por eso shukaku no salió, inconscientemente el niño lo suprimió

-Suena demasiado increíble para un niño de seis años.

-Realmente no sabemos cómo era su control antes del accidente, no recuerda nada de eso. 

Kaho tenía sus reservas pero decidió no seguir con el tema.

-Esta bien, quiero revisarlo pronto. 

-Llamaré a Iruka y Kakashi mañana para que traigan a Gaara.

-¿Kakashi Hatake es el padre adoptivo de esos niños? –dijo la chica con una sonrisa –me encantará ver eso.

-Nunca entenderé tu obsesión con Kakashi.

-No es obsesión –dijo ella con diversión –es interés mutuo.

-Solo no le des a Iruka una impresión equivocada. Puede ser muy tranquilo pero no querrás verlo celoso. -pero al ver la expresión de Kaho sabía que sus palabras caían en saco roto.

Aun cuando había nacido en la aldea y se había convertido en chunnin en la misma generación de Kakashi, Kaho se había marchado seis años antes con el beneplácito del hokage tras la muerte de sus padres para viajar por el mundo y muy pocas veces había regresado. A pesar de todo, seguía teniendo buenos amigos en la hoja.

* * *

Gaara miro a la mujer con aprensión detrás de Iruka. El proceso de adaptación era largo y complicado. Gaara era un niño muy tímido. Kakashi e Iruka trataban de hacer que se sintiera cómodo pidiendo las cosas que quería y que dijera lo que pensaba pero entendían que era difícil para el.

Aunque definitivamente la compañía de Naruto lo ayudaba. La alegre forma de ser del rubio era contagiosa y Gaara se veía arrastrado continuamente por su carácter en sus juegos. Por su parte Naruto estaba feliz por tener un hermano con quien jugar después de sufrir durante años del desprecio de otros niños.

Kaho se acercó al niño y se puso a su altura.

-Hola Gaara-kun, mi nombre es Kaho Fujimori. Necesito revisarte, ¿Me lo permitirás? -Gaara la miró con desconfianza y se sujetó con más fuerza a Iruka. 

Kaho se incorporó mientras Iruka miraba a Gaara. 

-Fujimori-san no te hará nada Gaara. -le dijo pero el niño lo miró con los ojos abiertos y asustados -No te preocupes, estaré contigo todo el tiempo.

Con un poco más de trabajo, Iruka consiguió que Gaara se recostara en la cama mientras que Kaho examinaba el sello en su vientre. La chica concentro un poco de chakra en las palmas y tocó el vientre del niño lo que hizo que este se estremeciera y sujetara la mano de Iruka con más fuerza.

-Tranquilo -le susurró Iruka en el oido mientras acariciaba su cabello. Unos minutos después Kaho se alejó.

-Listo Gaara-kun -dijo ella y le hizo una señal a Iruka para hablar en privado.

-Gaara, espera aquí ¿Si? -Le dijo Iruka pero el niño lo miró con asustado -solo ire de aquel lado donde esta Kakashi -le aseguro señalando una esquina de la donde estaba su esposo junto al hokage -Podrás verme todo el tiempo. -el niño lo miró unos segundos pero lo soltó permitiendo que se alejara. 

-¿Que opinas entonces Kaho? -pregunto Hiruzen en voz baja

-Es uno de los sellos más débiles que le pueden poner a un jinchuriki -dijo ella -no me sorprende que haya fugas de chakra. Afortunadamente un sello de cuatro símbolos combinado con el que ya tiene será suficiente para poder controlar al shukaku de forma efectiva.

-Entonces ¿Cuando lo realizamos? -pregunto Kakashi 

-En cuanto el niño se duerma, será más sencillo para ambos -Ambos padres asintieron y se acercaron al niño con una sonrisa

-Bueno Gaara, ya terminamos -dijo Kakashi -¿Que tal si vamos a buscar a Naruto para cenar? -Gaara asintió y bajó de la cama, Iruka se acercó a ambos y juntos salieron de la habitación. 

-Entonces ¿Que opinas del niño? -le pregunto Hiruzen a Kaho.

-Es muy tímido -dijo ella cruzándose de brazos -¿Está seguro que no recuerda nada?

-Si, nada

-Bueno, como sea, estoy segura que el enano rubio lo hará salir de su caparazón. 

* * *

Kaho miró al niño pelirrojo con ternura. Gaara parecía más joven de los seis años que creian que tenia.

Suspirando miró el sello. Fue hecho débil a propósito, su intención era permitir que shukaku tomara el control del cuerpo de Gaara. Ella no lo permitiría, él tenía el derecho a vivir una vida sin miedo a la noche, junto a sus nuevos padres y a su hermano.

Nadie sabía lo que había vivido antes de ser encontrado en ese río pero ella se aseguraría de que no volviera a pasar por ello. Respirando profundamente inició el sellado. 

Era un proceso relativamente rápido pero requeria una cantidad significativa de chakra. Cuando termino miro el resultado. Era un sello que integraba ambos, el que Gaara ya poseía y el nuevo. No era tan complejo con el de Naruto pero bastaría para sellar correctamente a shukaku. Le hubiera gustado usar el mismo que el rubio tendría pero provocaría interferencias con su chakra.

La puerta se abrió unos minutos después dejando entrar al Hokage, Kakashi e Iruka. 

-Todo está bien -dijo ella -Ahora, el sello de Gaara es casi tan fuerte como el del Naruto. 

Ambos padres suspiraron tranquilos. 

-Lo llevaremos a casa, muchas gracias Kaho -dijo Kakashi mientras cargaba a Gaara.

Kaho asintió como despedida mientras la familia salía de la habitación.

-Entonces Kaho -Hiruzen la miro -¿Cuanto tiempo te quedaras en la aldea?

-Bueno estuve pensando y creo que finalmente aceptare tu propuesta -dijo ella con una sonrisa -si aun esta en pie claro.

Hiruzen asintió. 

-Por supuesto, estaré encantado de ofrecerte tu legítimo lugar entre los ninjas de Konoha.

* * *

Iruka recorría el mercado con Gaara de la mano. Se habían mudado unos días antes a una nueva casa mucho más amplia para dos niños pequeños asi que habia llevado a Gaara para que eligiera cosas para su nuevo cuarto. 

Naruto se encontraba en la academia mientras que Kakashi hacia una misión corta. Habían decidido esperar al año siguiente para que Gaara entrara a la junto a Naruto. Hirose Ryu, el hermano de Yukige y quien lo trataba, les sugirió que esperaran a que Gaara se adaptara a su nueva familia y a la aldea. 

El niño veía a todos lados atento. Aunque con la adición del sello de Kaho Gaara podía dormir sin preocuparse por el shukaku, los círculos negros alrededor de sus ojos seguían igual de marcados. Afortunadamente Gaara ahora podía llevar una vida normal sin el temor a que su arena atacará a las personas. Esta seguía protegiéndolo pero poco a poco, con el entrenamiento de Kakashi, lograba controlarla y ya no reaccionaba tan violentamente.

Un ligero tirón en su camiseta le hizo bajar la mirada cruzándose con los ojos aguamarina que lo miraban.

-¿Que pasa Gaara? ¿Quieres algo? -le pregunto con una sonrisa.

El pequeño Gaara bajó la mirada hacia sus pies con indecisión por lo que Iruka se puso en cuclillas frente a él.

-Gaara ¿Que quieres? -el niño lo miro y señalo una tienda de juguetes a su lado. Iruka sonrió poniéndose de pie -¿Quieres ver los juguetes? 

-Si -susurro Gaara y miró a Iruka

-Vamos entonces. -Llevó al niño hasta el interior, era un tienda pequeña. Inmediatamente los dos clientes que se encontraban ahí y la encargada de la tienda los miraron.

Aunque el hokage había clasificado la existencia de shukaku dentro de Gaara como un secreto de rango S los rumores de los trabajadores del hospital se habian extendido y habian causado que el pueblo sintiera miedo de Gaara. 

Iruka suspiro internamente pero los ignoro y se volvió a su hijo. Ya tenía suficiente práctica con Naruto.

-Ahora ¿porque no vas y escoges algo para ti? 

-¿Qué quieres aquí Iruka? -la dueña del local se le acercó mirando al niño con el ceño fruncido ocasionando que Gaara se escondiera detrás de él.

-Solo vengo a buscar algo para mi hijo Gaara -dijo el castaño con una sonrisa amable. La mujer lo miró con cara de pocos amigos -¿Hay algún problema Origi-san? 

Después de unos tensos minutos la mujer se apartó.

-Solo procura que no cause problemas -miro a Gaara de reojo y se dirigió al mostrador. Iruka respiro profundamente para controlarse y miró a Gaara

-Vamos, elige algo

-¿Podemos llevar algo Naruto tambien? -preguntó el niño, Iruka sonrió feliz y asintió. Le encantaba que Naruto y Gaara se llevaran tan bien y se preocuparan el uno del otro.

Recorrieron la tienda y escogieron algunos juguetes y calcomanías para decorar la habitación de Gaara. Iruka se dio cuenta divertido que la mayoría de las cosas que Gaara escogió para él tenían osos y las de Naruto ranas. Incluso le eligió a Naruto un pequeño monedero en forma de rana.

La dueña lo miró mal cuando pago por las cosas pero afortunadamente Gaara estaba demasiado concentrado en meter el monedero en una bolsa de regalo para darse cuenta.

* * *

-Oto-chan, Gaara ¡He vuelto-ttebayo! -grito Naruto entrando a la casa.

-Bienvenido Naruto -dijo Iruka saliendo de la cocina con una sonrisa. -¿Como te fue? 

Naruto se encogió de hombros e Iruka lo miro preocupado pero el rubio le sonrió.

-¿Oto-san ya volvió? -preguntó mientras se quitaba los zapatos

-Ya está en la aldea, solo fue a ver al hokage -Naruto asintió -¿Donde esta Gaara? -miró a su hermano adoptivo en la puerta de la sala quien lo veía con una pequeña sonrisa y una bolsa de regalo en las manos. Naruto corrió hacia él -Traigo dulces que compre, ten, te traje una bolsa -sacó una bolsita con dulces de colores -Te gustaran

-Gracias -le dijo él tomándola con una mano mientras con la otra le ofreció la bolsa de regalo -Toma…

-¡Ah! ¡Gracias! -le dijo Naruto con una sonrisa. Ambos niños se sentaron en el piso mientras abrían sus respectivas bolsas.

-Es una hermosa imagen -susurro una voz detrás de Iruka y este sonrió cuando Kakashi rodeo la cintura con sus manos

-Si, lo es. -dijo feliz de tener esa oportunidad. Ellos se asegurarian de que Gaara y Naruto fueran felices.

* * *

-¿Fujimori-san? -Iruka miró sorprendido a la joven de cabello rojo -No sabia que aun estabas en la aldea

La joven le sonrió. Tenía el cabello sujeto en una coleta con la banda ninja amarrada en el brazo izquierdo.

-He decidido quedarme aquí -respondió Kaho -el hokage me ha permitido volver a integrarme a las filas ninja y por favor llamame Kaho. Por cierto ¿Como esta Gaara?

-Mucho mejor -Iruka sonrió -ya puede dormir y controlar mejor su arena. Además es mucho más abierto con nosotros.

La joven asintió satisfecha.

-¿Qué hay de sus recuerdos? ¿Han regresado?

-No, Hirose-san dijo que podría comenzar a tener sueños sobre eso pero hasta ahora no hay señales de nada. 

-Creo que es algo bueno por ahora -dijo Kaho -Tengo la sospecha de que el pasado de Gaara no es algo que se vaya a alegrar por recordar. Por ahora solo debe preocuparse de ser un niño, es como iniciar una página en blanco. Bueno, me voy. Tengo que ir a terminar de arreglar mi departamento. 

-Ten un buen día Kaho-san 

* * *

Gaara miró a sus padres adoptivos mordiéndose el labio levemente. Tenía ya seis meses de haber sido adoptado por Kakashi e Iruka y se sentía muy feliz. Ambos eran padres muy cariñosos, Iruka le estaba enseñando a leer y escribir junto con Naruto y Kakashi le contaba cuentos para dormir y le preparaba costillas BBQ, su comida favorita.

Abrazo a su oso contra su pecho nervioso. Cuando había llegado a la casa Kakashi e Iruka le habían dicho que podía llamarlos por sus nombres al menos hasta que se sintiera cómodo. Ahora ya no quería seguir diciéndoles así. 

Escuchaba a Naruto llamarlos oto-chan y oto-san y se preguntaba si él también les podia decir asi aunque tenia miedo en preguntar. 

-¿Gaara? -la voz de Kakashi lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Sus padres lo estaban viendo con duda -¿Estas bien? ¿Te paso algo?

Gaara negó levemente.

-Yo...tengo hambre -contesto e Iruka sonrió levantándose.

-Esta bien ¿Quieres que te sirva unas costillas? Aun hay de ayer.

Gaara asintió efusivamente e Iruka sonrió mientras sujetaba su mano 

-Vamos entonces.

* * *

_ El hombre enmascarado lo miró fijamente mientras corría. Las personas a su alrededor lo miraban fijamente, les pidió ayuda a gritos pero todos lo ignoraron, solo se quedaron viendo, estaba completamente solo. Se apresuró a llegar hasta una piedra enorme y se escondio atras esperando a que el hombre malo se fuera. _

_ -Te encontre monstruo -susurró una voz a su lado haciendo que soltara un grito de miedo mientras caía al piso. -Eres demasiado débil, morirás esta noche. _

_ Con un movimiento de manos los kunais se alzaron en el aire y volaron en su dirección pero fueron detenidos antes de poder tocar su piel. La arena deshizo el escudo y sujeto al hombre de los brazos y las piernas. El grito de dolor se elevó en la noche. _

Gaara despertó gritando, igual que el hombre de su sueño. Unos segundos después la puerta se abrió precipitadamente y sus padres entraron preocupados.

-Gaara ¿Que pasa? ¿Estas bien? -Iruka se sentó en la cama a lado de el revisandolo rápidamente mientras Kakashi se asomaba por la ventana en busca de alguna amenaza. Tras asegurarse que no era nada se sentó en la cama.

El pelirrojo gimió mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. En el fondo de su mente aún veía esos ojos llenos de odio, no quería que sus padres lo miraran de esa forma alguna vez.

-Gaara -la voz preocupada de Kakashi lo convenció finalmente de alzar los ojos y comenzó a llorar más fuerte. en su mirada no se veia odio ni miedo, solo preocupación y amor.

Se lanzó hacia el regazo de Kakashi sollozando mientras Iruka acariciaba su cabello por atras.

-Gaara...tranquilo…

-Prométanme…-susurro el niño -prometan que jamás van a odiarme…

Los dos adultos se miraron sorprendidos.

-Jamas te odiaríamos -respondió Iruka -te amamos, eres nuestro pequeño Gaara, nuestro hijo.

Gaara sonrió entre lágrimas acomodándose en el regazo de ambos

-Gracias oto-chan, gracias oto-san.

* * *

Los fuertes golpes en la puerta despertaron a Kakashi quien se levantó rápidamente antes de que despertaran a alguien más. Bajo corriendo y abrió la puerta encontrándose con Yuki.

-Yuki, ¿Qué demonios haces? Te das cuenta que tenemos dos niños...-

-El clan Uchiha fue destruido -lo interrumpió ella y Kakashi la miró sorprendido

-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? 

-El clan Uchiha ya no existe, anoche fue exterminado por Itachi Uchiha. 

-¿Que…? ¿Todo el clan?

-Solo hay un sobreviviente. El hermano de seis años de Itachi, Sasuke.


	3. Chapter 3

##  Capítulo 3

Naruto miró al niño pelinegro sentado en una esquina serio y se mordió el labio. Nunca se había llevado muy bien con Sasuke pero sabía que toda la familia del niño había muerto un mes antes. No había hablado con nadie desde entonces.

Se acercó y se paró frente a él. Sasuke lo miró con seriedad.

-¿Que quieres? -pregunto fríamente -¿Vienes a molestar? Vete.

Naruto se sentó frente a él en silencio y se cruzó de piernas.

-¿Que no escuchaste? ¡Que te largues! 

-No -dijo el rubio mirándolo

Sasuke lo miró furioso pero Naruto no se alejó

-No deberías estar solo -le dijo 

-¿Y tu que vas a saber dobe? -contesto Sasuke

-Estuve solo durante años -Sasuke se detuvo y miró al rubio.

-Pero tú tienes padres.

-Me adoptaron el año pasado, antes de eso estaba solo.

-No es lo mismo -dijo Sasuke apretando los puños -lo que...lo que Itachi hizo…-las palabras de Itachi seguian repitiendose en su mente todos los días -Los...los mato a todos…así que me volvere mas poderoso y lo matare tambien…

-Entonces harás lo que él quiere. -Sasuke lo miró sorprendido -Por eso te dejó con vida ¿No? Para que en el futuro fueras tras el. Ese era su plan...pero no lo venceras asi, el cree haber arruinado tu felicidad, así que debes demostrarle que no lo hizo, de esa forma lo vencerás, siendo feliz en la aldea...yendo en contra de lo que él quería.

Sasuke miró al niño sorprendido. Siempre habia creido que Naruto era solo un bromista tonto. 

-Yo...

-Oye -El rubio lo interrumpió sonriendo -¿Porque no vienes a entrenar conmigo despues de clases? Asi podrás conocer también a Gaara.

-¿Gaara? 

-Es mi hermano adoptivo, de nuestra edad. El entrara a la academia el año que viene, hasta entonces ambos entrenamos juntos. Únete a nosotros.

Sasuke se sintió un poco inseguro pero terminó asintiendo. No tenía nada que perder.

* * *

Gaara miró al niño pelinegro que su hermano había llevado al campo de entrenamiento. Nunca lo habia visto pero si había oído su nombre de Naruto. 

Sasuke se veía claramente incómodo y no sabía cómo actuar frente a la burbujeante forma de ser de Naruto. 

-Sasuke-san -Gaara lo llamó acercándose a él para sorpresa de Naruto pues su hermano era tímido con los extraños -Mira esto. -con su arena Gaara formó un plato de ramen.

-¡Ramen! -grito Naruto mirando la figura mientras Sasuke miraba a Gaara sorprendido.

-¿Como hiciste eso? -le pregunto y Gaara se encogió de hombros.

-La arena siempre va conmigo, me protege, Oto-san cree que es una especie de kekkei genkai pero no están seguros.

-¿Y tu no lo sabes? ¿Alguno de tus familiares lo tenían? -Sasuke estaba intrigado.

-No lo sé -se encogió de hombros -No recuerdo nada antes de llegar a Konoha.

-¿No recuerdas nada?

Gaara negó.

-Oto-san me encontró cerca de un río hace nueve meses. Estaba herido así que me trajeron a la aldea y aquí me adoptaron. 

Sasuke miró al pelirrojo sorprendido, había escuchado a varias personas del clan comentar sobre el niño encontrado en el río. Decían que era peligroso. Miro al niño frente a él, quien le sonreía levemente y no pudo entender porque.

-Entonces, ¿Qué tal si entrenamos? -pregunto Naruto y los otros dos niños asintieron. La tarde cayó rápidamente y Kakashi se presentó en el campo de entrenamiento para recoger a sus hijos

-Oto-san, ¿Sasuke puede cenar con nosotros? -pregunto Gaara sonriendo al niño de cabello oscuro. El jounin miró a su hijo pelirrojo sorprendido. Aunque Gaara se había vuelto mucho más enérgico en presencia de ellos y Naruto, seguía siendo tímido en general y no hablaba con muchos niños a excepción de su hermano. 

Kakashi se volvió hacia Sasuke con una sonrisa. 

-Eres bienvenido si quieres Sasuke -el pelinegro lo miro y asintió produciendo sonrisas similares en los otros dos.

* * *

Iruka miraba la escena con la misma sorpresa que su esposo. Había visto a Sasuke en la academia el último mes y el niño se había sumido en su mente, alejándose de todos y tomando una actitud cortante. El niño que se encontraba jugando con sus hijos era como el Sasuke antes de esa noche de pesadilla. 

Después de varias horas Sasuke miró el reloj y se paró

-Creo que me iré ahora -dijo ante lo cual Naruto y Gaara comenzaron a protestar. Iruka y Kakashi se miraron.

-Sasuke, ¿Porque no te quedas hoy aquí? -pregunto Iruka y el niño lo miró sorprendido

.-¿Aquí?

-Ya es tarde para que vuelvas a casa -contestó Kakashi mirándolo -Puedes quedarte a dormir esta noche e ir con Naruto mañana a la academia. 

El niño se vio indeciso por un momento pero finalmente asintió.

-Genial-ttebayo, te prestaremos una pijama -dijo Naruto.-Vengan a mi habitación, hoy dormiremos todos ahí.

Los otros dos niños fueron arrastrados por Naruto por la escalera ante la mirada divertida de sus padres.

-Creo que esos tres se van a llevar muy bien -dijo Iruka con una sonrisa.

* * *

La presencia de Sasuke en la casa se hizo diaria. Incluso después de que terminaron el año en la academia se reunían para entrenar y jugar la mayor parte del dia. 

Pronto se hizo raro ver a Sasuke sin la compañía de los hermanos, sobretodo después de que Gaara entro a la academia. El Uchiha poco a poco volvió a ser quien era antes de la masacre de su clan, aunque había momentos en los que los recuerdos de su hermano y las pesadillas lo golpeaban pero estos eran cada vez más distantes. 

Aun deseaba justicia para su clan pero la venganza estaba cada vez más lejos de su mente.

* * *

-No podemos permitir que Sasuke Uchiha se acerque a los jinchurikis -Hiruzen miró al hombre cubierto de vendas con seriedad mientras los otros ancianos los miraban en silencio.

-¿Por ese asunto pediste esta junta Danzou? -respondió Hiruzen tomando un trago de su taza de té -Sasuke tiene seis años y perdió a toda su familia, es normal que se refugie en sus amigos.

-El sharingan es peligroso -aclaró el anciano -tu lo sabes, por ese motivo, debemos prohibir cualquier contacto entre Sasuke y los jinchurikis.

-Naruto y Gaara -enfatizó Hiruzen mirando a Danzou -son solo niños que merecen tener amigos, no podemos alejarlos a todos de ellos, además Sasuke no tiene ningún tipo de control sobre su sharingan aun y ambos sabemos que no tiene la capacidad de ejercer ningún control en el kyubi.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Danzou -dijo Koharu -Mantener a Sasuke Uchiha lejos de esos niños es lo mejor para la aldea.

Hiruzen miró a sus consejeros, pero en esta ocasión no estaba dispuesto a ceder. Esos niños se necesitaban mutuamente, ya lo había comprobado con el progreso que Gaara había tenido en la aldea y el cambio de actitud de Sasuke. 

-Creo que lo mejor es que yo me haga cargo de Sasuke Uchiha, seré su maestro -Hiruzen miro a Danzou con desconfianza. Durante años Danzou se había hecho cargo de niños y jóvenes de la aldea, sobretodo huérfanos para instruirlos como ANBU en la Raíz.

Había ordenado el cierre de esa rama de los ANBU unos meses antes, así que el que se interesara tan abiertamente por Sasuke era inquietante.

-No -dijo él -Sasuke ya asiste a la academia, no es necesario que tenga un maestro particular por el momento, le permitiré seguir como hasta ahora

-Eso no es…

-Danzou -lo interrumpió Hiruzen -Sasuke Uchiha permanecerá en la aldea y en la academia, es mi última palabra.

* * *

Iruka miro al hokage nervioso mientras este leía el documento que acababan de entregarle. Finalmente el hombre alzó la vista hacia ellos y los miró con una sonrisa.

-Debo admitir que tardaron un poco más de lo que esperaba en entregarme este documento 

-Creímos que lo sorprenderiamos en esta ocasión -contestó Kakashi con una sonrisa -supongo que no fue así.

-Para nada muchachos. De hecho, al igual que en la ocasión anterior, esperaba que hicieran la petición.

-Entonces ¿acepta? -Iruka lo miró ansioso

-Por supuesto, si el chico acepta, tendrán todo mi apoyo para la adopción.

* * *

Sasuke miro a la pareja con sorpresa. Cuando lo invitaron a comer esa tarde jamás espero que le preguntarian si quería ser parte de su familia de forma legal

Su primer impulso fue decir que sí pero el recuerdo de sus padres lo detuvo. El era un Uchiha, ¿No los estaría traicionando al aceptar a otros como sus padres?

Se mordió el labio con indecisión. ¿No era eso lo que quería? ¿No era el hecho de tener una familia amorosa lo único que les envidiaba a Naruto y Gaara? ¿No deseaba más que nada ser parte de su familia y no solo un invitado?

Aunque si lo pensaba bien ya lo era. Pasaba más tiempo en casa de los Hatake que en el lugar donde se había mudado, y ambos lo trataban e incluso lo regañaban como a Naruto y Gaara. 

El mes pasado, cuando se lastimó el pie en una de las pocas veces que entrenaba solo, fue Kakashi quien lo buscó bajo la lluvia para llevarlo a su casa e Iruka se quedo a su lado mientras ardía en fiebre incluso faltando a la academia para cuidarlo. Y fueron ellos quienes lo riñeron cuando ya estaba mejor por no ser cuidadoso y entrenar bajo una tormenta.

-Sasuke…-la voz de Iruka lo sacó de sus pensamientos -Sabemos que esto es una gran decisión y si necesitas tiempo…

-¡No! -grito Sasuke sorprendiendo a los mayores -Yo solo...es que…si quiero…-Kakashi le sonrió -pero...mis padres…

-No queremos sustituir a tus padres Sasuke queremos que tengas una familia Sasuke, queremos cuidar de ti y que crezcas con Naruto y Gaara. No queremos que estés solo.

-No...no puedo dejar mi apellido Uchiha -respondio Sasuke -Yo reconstruiré el clan.

-No necesitas dejarlo -contesto Iruka -Naruto sigue manteniendo su apellido Uzumaki. No conocíamos el apellido de Gaara, por eso ahora le pusimos Hatake pero si en un momento lo recuerda y desea usarlo, no lo detendremos.

El niño miró a ambos por unos minutos en silencio.

-Si...si quiero -dijo él finalmente y ambos le sonrieron. Para su sorpresa Sasuke se lanzo sobre ellos para abrazarlos.

-Gracias...muchas gracias.

* * *

-¿Como pudiste permitirlo? ¿Acaso no entiendes lo peligroso que es? -grito Danzou furioso. -El que un Uchiha esté tan cerca del Kyuubi…

-Ellos presentaron la opción a Sasuke y el niño aceptó -dijo Hiruzen tranquilamente -Al no tener un familiar vivo la custodia de Sasuke pertenecía al departamento infantil, por lo que ellos solo presentaron los documentos de adopción y la aceptación de Sasuke. 

-Como hokage debieron informarte del proceso -dijo Homura -Pudiste detenerlo. 

-Es verdad, pero como lo dije antes, Sasuke es solo un niño que merece tener una familia y kakashi e Iruka están más que capacitados para dársela. 

-Hiruzen…

-El trámite está concluido -sentenció Hiruzen -No pueden hacer nada para revocar la adopción.

Los tres miembros del consejo miraron a Hiruzen seriamente.

-Espero que no te arrepientas de tu decisión -dijo Danzou con frialdad y salió de la oficina acompañado de Homura y Koharu.

Hiruzen suspiro y se recargo en su silla. Su vista se fijó en la ventana por donde una persona entró.

-Tu Jutsu de supresión de chakra es muy efectivo Kaho -le dijo Hiruzen y la joven le sonrió 

-Años de entrenamiento...y bien ¿Para que me mandaste llamar?

-VIste la reunión que tuve con el consejo

-Si, todos son unos idiotas, dejame decirte, pero Danzou es muy peligroso.

-Lo se, por ese motivo te mande llamar -le extendió un folder que la chica tomó y comenzó a hojear -esos archivos son confidenciales Kaho, pero necesito que me ayudes a investigarlos. Pertenecen a una rama de los ANBU. Raíz, que ahora está disuelta oficialmente.

-La clave es “oficialmente” ¿No? -pregunto Kaho y Hiruzen asintió -¿Qué quieres que investigue?

-Si es verdad que Danzou la cerró y si no es así, entonces dónde está y quienes son sus integrantes.

-Eso será muy difícil. Aparte de Kakashi no tengo muchos contactos que hayan sido ANBU.

-Kakashi es todo el contacto que necesitas. Hace unas semanas me habló de un joven que pertenecía a la Raíz y que conoce. 

-¿Y porque Kakashi no lo ha interrogado? ¿O tu?

-Porque tiene un sello de maldición que le impide hablar, pero esperaba que tú pudieras anularlo. 

-Haré lo que pueda, no te preocupes -Kaho se levantó llevando la carpeta -y analizaré todos estos datos. 

-Cuento contigo Kaho.


	4. Chapter 4

-Tu control de chakra sigue siendo malo Naruto -le dijo Sasuke mientras se sentaba en el pasto junto a sus dos hermanos adoptivos.

-Por mas que intento no puedo controlarlo -se quejo el rubio recostandose y cubriendo sus ojos.

-Lo lograras en algún momento -dijo Gaara -Oto-san dice que tienes una gran reserva de chakra y probablemente por eso te cuesta manipularla, recuerda lo mucho que me ha costado manejar mi arena.

-Al menos tu puedes crear un clon de sombra funcional -gimió el rubio.

-Hola chicos -una voz femenina los interrumpió. Los tres niños se sientan mirando hacia sus espaldas

-Kaho-san buenos días -Gaara saludo a la recién llegada con una pequeña sonrisa. La joven se acercó a ellos.

-Escuche que Kakashi e Iruka habían adoptado a otro niño -miró a Sasuke -supongo que eres tu. -el pelinegro asintió -yo soy Kaho Fujimori. Me gradué en Kakashi de la academia.

-Además Kaho-neesan ayudó a Gaara cuando llegó aquí -dijo Naruto mirando a la pelirroja con una sonrisa. -después de que ella lo vio Gaara pudo dormir y controlar su arena mucho más.

Kaho les sonrió mientras Sasuke la miraba sorprendido.

-Te ves desanimado Naruto, ¿Hay algún problema? -le pregunto mirando la expresión del rubio.

-Naruto está teniendo problemas con su control de chakra -dijo Gaara y el rubio gimió tirándose al pasto nuevamente.

-No puedes controlarlo ¿eh? -Naruto negó con la cabeza -mas adelante vere si puedo ayudarte, ahora, estoy buscando a Kakashi, ¿esta por aqui?

-Oto-san no debe tardar en llegar, siempre viene para llevarnos a una esquina -respondió Gaara y Kaho asintió.

-Bueno, qué tal si me muestras un poco de tu control Naruto -dijo Kaho -veremos como ayudarte

El rubio asintió y siguió practicando un poco hasta que fueron interrumpidos por Kakashi.

-Chicos, es hora de la comida -Kakashi miró a la joven y le sonrió -Hola Kaho.

-Kakashi, me gustaria hablar contigo sobre algo. -el jounin la miró y asintió

-Llevaré a los chicos a casa, puedes venir con nosotros y después hablamos.

-No quiero interrumpir su comida familiar, cuando termina puedes ir a buscarme a mi departamento -Kakashi asintió y la chica desapareció mientras la familia se dirigía a su casa

Naruto entro corriendo a la casa seguida de sus hermanos y Kakashi

-Oto-chan, ya llegamos -gritó mientras se quitaba los zapatos. Iruka salió de la cocina y les sonrió.

-Bienvenidos, vayan a lavarse para la cena -los tres asintieron y subieron la escalera hacia el baño -¿Tienes que terminar tu reporte de misión hoy? -le pregunto a su esposo 

-No, pero Kaho quiere hablar conmigo, iré a verla después de la comida.-su esposo asintió y -pondré la mesa antes de que los diablillos bajen.

* * *

La habitación era pequeña. El mobiliario consistía en una pequeña mesa de madera y dos sillas, además de una cama pegada a la pared junto a una ventana.

Kakashi miró al joven sentado en la cama con seriedad mientras Kaho revisaba el sello que tenía en la lengua.

-Definitivamente es un sello difícil de romper -dictaminó la chica al final -pero será necesario hacerlo, la pregunta es si estas dispuesto a decir lo que sabes una vez que lo haga.

El chico los miro impasiblemente por unos minutos hasta que asintió.

-Quiero detener eso. -dijo y Kaho le sonrió 

-Bien, y no te preocupes por Danzou, en cuanto terminemos esto el ya no será una amenaza. Para el sello usare una variación del método de sellado maldito que aprendí de mi madre. Preferiría hacerlo lo antes posible, no podemos arriesgarnos a que Danzou descubra nuestros planes. -ambos hombres asintieron y los tres salieron de la casa en dirección al bosque.

Llegaron a un área de entrenamiento usada por los jounin.

-Este sello es muy doloroso al momento de ponerlo -dijo ella -lo más probable es que pierdas el conocimiento después de que lo aplique. Además, depende de tu voluntad, si tu voluntad falla el sello regresará con toda su fuerza ¿Entiendes eso Kinoe? -el joven ANBU asintio -En ese caso comencemos.

Kaho realizó dos círculos en el piso y se hizo un corte en la palma de la mano con que comenzó a dibujar varios kanjis. Después realizó los mismos kanjis en Kinoe y comenzó a realizar sellos

-Método de sellado maldito -dijo mientras tocaba el sello de maldicion. Los kanjis se dirigieron hacia el sello. Kinoe emitió un grito de dolor mientras se formaba alrededor del sello una línea de kanjis. 

El joven se dejó caer contra el piso mientras jadeaba.

-No te desmayaste -dijo la chica sorprendida -Tienes una gran fortaleza. 

Kakashi y ella se sentaron enfrente de él. 

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Como el infierno -contestó el chico provocando las risas de ambos shinobi

-Por ahora lo dejaremos así. Como seguramente te darás cuenta, mi sello no es visible y es indetectable, una de las cosas que mi madre cambio del sello, de esa forma Danzou no se dará cuenta del bloqueo, ahora será mejor volver antes de que Danzou note tu desaparicion, ¿Puedes moverte?

Kinoe asintió y los tres desaparecieron entre los árboles.

* * *

Sasuke miró a su alrededor mientras iba por la calle principal envuelto en una chamarra y bufanda azul. Sus hermanos iban un poco enfrente de él sujetando las manos de Iruka. La nieve caía mientras las familias recorrían las calles decoradas con motivos navideños.

-Oto-chan, ¿Que más tenemos que comprar-ttebayo? -pregunto Naruto temblando -Tengo frío.

-Solo iremos a recoger verduras para la cena y recoger algo más -respondió Iruka con una sonrisa cariñosa. 

Los cuatro se dirigieron a una joyería donde Iruka se detuvo.

-Esperenme aqui -les dijo el mayor -Volvere en un minuto -los tres niños asintieron mientras Iruka entraba a la tienda.

-¡Miren! -grito Naruto señalando la juguetería que se encontraba enfrente -¡Ese tren! 

-¡Naruto, espera! -grito Sasuke cuando el rubio corrió hacia la vitrina. Gaara y él corrieron hacia él -No te vayas así.

-Pero es que miren-ttebayo, es genial…

-Oto-chan se molestara por que nos fuimos -dijo Gaara mirando en dirección a la entrada de la joyería con nerviosismo

-Pero mirenlo, es…-Una bola de nieve golpeó la cabeza de Naruto con fuerza -¡Ah! -Los tres hermanos se volvieron rápidamente y vieron a tres adolescentes mirándolos burlones, dos chicos y una mujer. Sasuke los había visto en el pasado molestando a niños menores en el parque.

-Pero miren quienes son -dijo el más alto, de cabello verde -El recogido, el huérfano y el monstruo…¿Porque los dejaron salir de sus jaulas?

Sasuke se puso enfrente de Naruto y Gaara mirándolos con frialdad. 

-Uh, parece que el pequeño Uchiha quiere proteger a sus mascotas -añadió otro de cabello café y una cicatriz en la ceja.

-No los llames así -dijo Sasuke con rabia.

-Deberias de alejarte de ellos Uchiha -le dijo la chica -buscar una mejor compañía que un monstruo y un mocoso que fue recogido solo por lastima.

-Cállate -le dijo furioso mientras miraba de reojo a sus hermanos.

Naruto los veía con enojo y dolor mientras que Gaara miraba alrededor desesperadamente, donde una pequeña multitud comenzaba a formarse. Su respiración se volvía cada vez más errática y sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, Sasuke miro a los tres adolescentes trazando un plan, debían salir de ahí antes de que Gaara sufriera un colapso.

-¡Regresen a sus jaulas! -dijo una cuarta voz proveniente de la pequeña multitud que se comenzaba a formar en torno a ellos.

Una segunda bola de nieve se estrelló contra Naruto y una tercera contra Gaara, que fue detenida por su arena. 

Entonces una piedra golpeó su frente y lo tiró al piso. 

-¡Sasuke! -grito Naruto corriendo hacia él mientras el Uchiha escaneaba la multitud buscando al responsable. De pronto los tres estaban encerrados completamente por un domo de arena mientras Gaara sollozaba.

-Gaara, tranquilizate -dijo Naruto mirando a su hermano pelirrojo -Está bien -el pelirrojo no respondió, Naruto se volvió a Sasuke pidiendo ayuda.

-Gaara, estamos bien -dijo Sasuke -tranquilo.

-Te hirieron -murmuró entre sollozos mientras miraba el golpe en la cabeza del que goteaba sangre -¿Porque…?

-¡Gaara, Naruto, Sasuke! -la voz de Iruka sonó dentro de las paredes del domo -¡Chicos!

-Oto-chan…-gimió Gaara

-Vamos con el Gaara -dijo Sasuke acariciando el cabello de su hermano, en un intento por tranquilizarlo, Naruto se unió a él poniendo una mano en su espalda -Nos está esperando.

La arena cayó liberandolos. Iruka se encontraba enfrente de ellos con la preocupación brillando en los ojos. Se acercó a Gaara y lo abrazó acariciando su espalda para calmarlo con un brazo, mientras extendía el otro hacia los demás, Sasuke y Naruto se unieron al abrazo. 

Cuando los sollozos de Gaara se calmaron Iruka los soltó y observó a sus tres hijos, centrando su atención en la herida de Sasuke. La multitud a su alrededor comenzaba a desaparecer mientras que los adolescentes que iniciaron todo no se veían por ninguna parte. Seguramente habían huido cuando Iruka apareció.

-Vengan, vamos a casa para limpiar esa herida -dijo sujetando las manos de Gaara y Naruto mientras se alejaban, ignorando los murmullos.

En cuanto llegaron a la casa Iruka sentó a Sasuke en la sala mientras iba a buscar el botiquín de primeros auxilios. Gaara se sentó junto a Sasuke en silencio pero Sasuke se dio cuenta que su hermano no estaba tranquilo, su arena se movía erráticamente y sus manos temblaban.

Naruto entro corriendo a la sala con el oso de Gaara en las manos y se lo dio. El niño lo agarró y apretó contra su pecho. En el tiempo que conocía a Gaara el Uchiha había aprendido que su oso era una especie de manta de seguridad y lo relajaba cuando entraba en pánico. 

-Bien, déjame revisar esa herida -dijo Iruka sentándose a lado de Sasuke mientras sacaba un antiséptico para limpiarla. 

-No fue nuestra culpa -dijo Naruto de repente -Esos chicos arrojaron bolas de nieve y comenzaron a decirnos cosas.

-¿Que les dijeron? -respondió Iruka impasible mientras terminaba de poner una gasa en la herida.

-Dijeron que Sasuke no debería estar cerca de nosotros-ttebayo -respondió Naruto contrariado.

-Los llamaron monstruos -añadió Sasuke con enojo e Iruka se tenso -dijo que regresaran a sus jaulas.

-Y que me habían recogido por lastima. -susurro Gaara ocultando su rostro en el oso.

Sasuke apretó los puños con rabia, nadie tenía derecho a tratar a sus hermanos de esa forma.

-Escúchenme -les dijo Iruka mirándolos a los tres -Ninguno de ustedes son monstruos. Te adoptamos porque te amamos Gaara, jamás creas algo diferente -miro al pelirrojo con una pequeña sonrisa 

-Quería golpearlos -confesó Sasuke apretando la mandíbula.

-Lo se -Iruka acaricio su cabello -Estoy orgulloso porque los tres se controlaron, y también porque protegiste a tus hermanos Gaara -el pelirrojo se limpio los ojos con la manga de su suéter y esbozo una sonrisa vacilante.

-Bueno -Iruka se puso de pie -¿Qué tal si me ayudan a preparar la cena antes de que su oto-san llegué? -los tres asintieron y se dirigieron a la cocina.

* * *

Sasuke miro las estrellas desde el balcón que estaba en su habitación hasta que unos golpes en la puerta lo sacaron de sus cavilaciones. Sabía que tenían que ser Kakashi o Iruka, Naruto siempre entraba sin tocar y Gaara golpeaba una vez y decía su nombre.

-Adelante -dijo y la puerta se abrió dándole paso a sus dos padres adoptivos.

-¿Qué estabas haciendo ahorita? -pregunto Iruka 

-Estaba en el balcón -respondió mientras se sentaba en la cama.

-Queríamos hablar contigo -dijo Kakashi -estuviste muy callado en la cena ¿Te ocurre algo? -Sasuke se encogió de hombros y la pareja se miró.

-¿Aun estas molesto por lo que pasó en la calle? -pregunto Iruka y el niño asintió pero no dijo nada más.

-¿Que solían hacer tus padres en navidad? -Sasuke clavó su vista en Kakashi, sorprendido por la pregunta. El jounin le sonrió con cariño. -Vamos,dinos.

-Ellos...oka-san siempre preparaba la cena, le gustaba la ensalada navideña, igual que a oto-san. Si estaba nevando salíamos a hacer muñecos de nieve y oka-san tenía chocolate caliente después. Luego nos entregabamos los regalos -la voz de Sasuke estaba teñida con melancolía hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo -Lo siento, yo no…

Iruka puso una mano en su espalda. 

-Esta bien Sasuke.

-Pero...tengo a Naruto, Gaara y a ustedes -protestó el niño contrariado por sus sentimientos, él era feliz, tenía padres y dos hermanos pero, aun así, los recuerdos de su familia biológica se entremezclaban produciéndole dolor y culpa, Kakashi e Iruka no merecían su melancolía.

-Sasuke -Kakashi lo miro fijamente -está bien recordar a tus padres y los momentos que pasaste con ellos.

-Y es normal que sientas tristeza y dolor por ya no tenerlos. Eso no significa que no nos ames, o a Naruto y Gaara. Fugaku y Mikoto siempre estarán contigo.

Sasuke miró a sus padres mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a correr por sus mejillas. Odiaba llorar pero no podía evitarlo. No ese dia, asi que se abrazó a Iruka y comenzó a sollozar.

* * *

Los tres niños se encontraban en la sala abriendo las cajas con entusiasmo mientras sus padres sonreían. Iruka miro el reloj y le hizo una seña a Kakashi.

-Niños, tenemos un último regalo para ustedes -dijo el jounin parándose de la sala. 

Los tres se volvieron hacia ellos y dejaron sus respectivos regalos. 

-¿Que es oto-chan? -pregunto Naruto prácticamente saltando de la excitación. Kakashi regreso con una caja de joyería y volvió a ocupar su lugar a lado de Iruka mientras los niños se sentaban a sus pies.

-Este no es un juguete -les advirtió Iruka mientras Kakashi abria la caja y entre ambos sacaban su contenido. 

Eran tres pequeños dijes plateados que colgaban de una cadenita. 

-Cada uno de estos collares tiene algo grabado -dijo Kakashi -y le pertenece a uno, pero si juntas los tres…-ambos juntaron los tres dijes y se formo un corazon -es solo un recordatorio de que forman parte de esta familia y los queremos por igual.

Cuando se los entregaron los niños volvieron a unir las partes. Cada pieza era única para ellos, Gaara tenía grabado la palabra mayor y un oso, basado en su cumpleaños, es decir, el dia que lo adoptaron, solo unos días antes del cumpleaños de Sasuke.

El collar de éste tenía la palabra medio y el símbolo del clan Uchiha y por último, la de Naruto tenía “menor” tallada junto a un plato de ramen.

Los tres niños se miraron y se arrojaron contra sus padres mientras las risas embargaba el lugar.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lamento la tardanza pero se atravesaron mis exámenes y trabajos finales en la universidad

##  Capítulo 5 

La habitación estaba en silencio tras las declaraciones de Kinoe mientras los diez shinobis presentes se miraban sorprendidos.

-Entonces...Danzou colaboró con Orochimaru para traer nuevamente el elemento madera, experimentando con sesenta niños de los cuales cincuenta y nueve murieron -dijo un hombre de cabello rubio y ojos verdes rompiendo el silencio -Además de secuestrar niños huérfanos durante años para entrenarlos en la RAIZ, algunos con familiares vivos que pudieron hacerse cargo de ellos ¿Y jamas nos habiamos dado cuenta de nada?

-Danzou-san es miembro del consejo Inoichi -contestó un hombre con dos largas cicatrices en el rostro -¿Porque habriamos de sospechar de él?

-Los rumores de lo que pasaba en la RAIZ han rondado durante años -dijo una mujer con ojos color rojo -fue uno de los motivos por los que hokage-sama ordenó su cierre.

-¿Cómo debemos proceder ahora Hokage-sama? -pregunto Kakashi 

-Quiero que reúnan a cuatro equipos de jounin y ANBU para que vayan junto a Kinoe -ordenó -esta noche cerraremos ese lugar. Kakashi, Gai, Kurenai, Asuma, Kaho e Ibiki irán por Danzou y lo capturaran, deben tener cuidado. Danzou tiene muchas habilidades escondidas. Procederemos con precaución, no quiero que nadie sepa lo que haremos esta noche.

Todos los ninjas asintieron y se separaron.

* * *

Los cinco shinobi se encontraban escondidos entre las sombras, mientras el grupo de asalto rodeaba la base. Según el reporte de Kinoe, había veinte miembros activos de la Raiz dentro de la base y diez niños. 

-Recuerden -dijo Kakashi -nuestro objetivo es Danzou, detengan a los miembros pero no usen fuerza letal a menos que sea necesario.

Sus acompañantes asintieron y esperaron la señal. Minutos después el grupo de asalto, conformado por diez jounin y diez ANBU, irrumpió en la base seguido por el equipo de Kakashi.

La base estaba situada bajo un antigua base ANBU. Había sido abandonada debido a un ataque ocurrido veinte años antes. Shinobis de la roca habían rodeado el lugar y entrado. Solo tenía dos salidas que fueron bloqueadas rápidamente, era una prisión y los ANBU no tuvieron oportunidad, todos fueron asesinados. Poco después de eso se había movido a otro sitio para protegerlos de otro ataque. Ahora eso jugaba a su favor, las salidas fueron bloqueadas mientras examinaban piso por piso. 

En los pisos superiores no encontraron nada hasta que tres ANBU los interceptó pero no atacaron ni tampoco huyeron.

-No deberían estar aquí -dijo uno de ellos.

-A partir de ahora Raiz ya no existe -les anuncio Kakashi. Los ANBU se miraron.

-Danzou-sama…

-El hokage ha dado la orden y como shinobis de Konoha deben responder -Kakashi no sabía si eso funcionaria, tomando en cuenta lo que Kinoe les había dicho, estos ANBU habían sido condicionados para seguir sólo las órdenes de Danzou.

Los ANBU se lanzaron sobre los jounin pero estos ya estaban listos y los inmovilizaron rápidamente

-Nosotros los llevamos afuera -dijo un jounin que acaba de llegar mientras los sujetaba -sigan con su misión.

kakashi asintió y siguió corriendo. No encontraron mucha resistencia, la mayoría de los ANBU eran jóvenes y dudaban en atacar a ninjas de Konoha sin una orden directa.

Llegaron pronto a los pisos inferiores donde encontraron más que nada habitaciones vacías y niños, pero aún no había rastro de Danzou. 

-Los guiaré a su habitación -dijo Kinoe apareciendo frente a ellos. Se internaron en las habitaciones hasta llegar a una en el fondo del edificio, custodiada por dos ANBU.

-Kinoe -dijo uno de ellos -¿Que estas haciendo?

-El hokage dio la orden de cerrar la Raiz y arrestar a Danzou-sama, ellos están aquí para cumplir esa orden.

-No pueden hacer eso -dijo el otro ANBU -Danzou-sama solo busca el bien de la aldea.

-¿El bien? Danzou ha traicionado a la aldea al desobedecer una orden del hokage, ha secuestrado a decenas de niños de la aldea para entrenarlos aqui en Raiz y ha colaborado con Orochimaru.

-No vamos a hacerles daño -dijo Kakashi -pero quitense.

Los ANBU tomaron una posición defensiva pero fueron rápidamente sometidos aun con su entrenamiento ANBU, aún eran unos niños.

Kakashi fue el primero en ingresar a la habitación. Danzou se encontraba en la cama conectado a varios aparatos médicos. 

-¿Qué es lo que le paso? -pregunto Kurenai sorprendida, Kaho se acercó y lo miro, tenia el ojo y brazo derecho vendado, la joven levantó las vendas y retrocedió.

-Pero que…-a lo largo de su brazo estaban incrustados múltiples sharingan, al igual que en el ojo derecho.

-¿Qué significa esto? -Asuma se acercó junto a los otros shinobi.

-Robo los sharingan de los Uchiha -dijo Kaho mientras veía el brazo.

-Pero ¿Como? ¿Porque?

-Eso podemos averiguarlo cuando lo interroguemos…¿Creen que pueda usarlos? -pregunto Ibiki

-Pues no me estoy arriesgando -dijo Kaho mientras comenzaba a hacer sellos y colocaba la palma sobre el hombro derecho. Múltiples kanji aparecieron a lo largo del brazo y rodearon los sharingan, volviendolos poco a poco grises. Cuando el último se puso gris Kaho se dejó caer al piso jadeando.

-Kaho -Kurenai la sujeto -¿Que hiciste?

-Es un jutsu antiguo de los Uzumaki, no durará mucho pero seguro será suficiente para poder extraerlos antes de que Danzou despierte.

-¿Sabes cuándo lo hará?

-No pero las heridas son recientes -dijo -se los acaban de implantar, no será difícil removerlos.

El grupo asintió.

-Iré a buscar un equipo médico -dijo Kurenai saliendo de la habitación, trasladaron a Danzou al hospital, donde extraerian los sharingan bajo la supervisión de Hiruzen. 

Kakashi y Kaho se unieron al grupo de investigación, en una habitación que conectaba directamente al cuarto de Danzou encontraron cientos de archivos, algunos pertenecientes a los miembros activos de ANBU y a los que aún estaban en entrenamiento, así como decenas de archivos de los ninjas de Konoha e informes de misiones.

-Al menos sabremos de donde son todos los niños.

* * *

Hiruzen miró a su antiguo amigo con seriedad. Danzou se encontraba sentado enfrente del consejo y los shinobi de konoha. Su brazo derecho colgaba inerte, la implantación y extracción había dañado los nervios, no podría volver a usarlo.

-Danzou -habló el hokage -se te acusa de traición a la aldea por colaboración con Orochimaru para hacer experimentos ilegales y secuestro de ciudadanos de Konoha.

-Todo fue para proteger a Konoha -dijo el -tu no haces lo que se necesita, no puedes culparme.

-Es traición, como castigo, tus poderes serán sellados y serás llevado a la Correccional de Konoha.

Danzou lo miro impasible.

-No me arrepiento -dijo el -Hice lo que tenía que hacer

-Lo se -dijo Hiruzen con un suspiro mientras el escuadrón de sellado procede a realizar el sello en la espalda del hombre. -Entiendo que era lo que querias pero todo lo que hiciste, los niños a los que has convertido en armas, que han crecido sin saber quienes son…

-Los convertí en perfectos shinobi -aseguro Danzou

-No, los convertiste en tus peones, ¿De qué sirven shinobis que solo siguen ordenes? La aldea está hecha por las relaciones con tus amigos, tu familia y tu sentimientos,lo que construimos entre nosotros. Eso es lo que la protege.

-Pronto veras que cometes un error Hiruzen -dijo Danzou -Sin mis ANBU, los peligros para Konoha solo crecerán.

-Creo que me arriesgare. -dijo Hiruzen -Llevenselo.

* * *

-¿Me mandaste llamar hokage-sama? -los papeles estaban acumulados en toda la oficina siendo acomodados por algunos chunin.

El juicio de Danzou había sido en secreto, el hokage no quería que los aldeanos supieran lo que había pasado, no aun. Los días siguientes había comenzado a trasladar los documentos del interior de la base a la torre hokage. Lo primero que se hizo fue revisar los documentos de los miembros de Raiz y descubrieron nombres de familias que creyeron perdidas.

Los miembros mayores fueron llevados a instalaciones ANBU donde serian entrenados, pero no entraron al campo hasta que estuvieran aptos para llevar a cabo misiones. En cuanto a los niños, encontraron a seis en la instalación y fueron entregados a clanes para su tutoría.

-Kaho, pasa -dijo Hiruzen -hay algo que quiero discutir contigo. -la joven se sento curiosa -Kaho, ¿Recuerdas a Hana Shinje?

-Si, es la media hermana de mi madre, ella tenía siete años cuando yo nací, se casó con un shinobi de Konoha, Taemin, quien murió en una mision, despues de eso Hana se marchó de Konoha con su hijo recién nacido.

-¿Sabes que murió?

-Si -dijo -ella y su hijo viajaban al norte del país del fuego cuando ocurrió una avalancha. Ambos murieron, usted mismo me escribió para darme la noticia ¿Porque lo pregunta hokage-sama?

-Estuvimos investigando en los papeles de Danzou -dijo -parece que solamente tu tia murio en ese derrumbe.

Kaho miro al hokage sorprendida

-Si eso es verdad, ¿Que fue de ese bebé?

-El bebé fue tomado por Danzou, resulta que Taemin fue en algún momento miembro de ANBU, cuando murió Danzou visitó a Hana para pedirle que le entregara a su bebé pero Hana se negó, por ese motivo se fue de la aldea. Pero Danzou los encontró y los vigilo, después del derrumbe Danzou tomó al niño y lo llevó a ANBU.

-Entonces…¿Uno de los niños que encontramos es el hijo de mi tia Hana? -pregunto sorprendida.

-Asi es y como te podras imaginar, eres su ultima familiar viva.

-Dices que soy su tutora -declaró 

-Supongo que si…

-Bueno, me gustaria conocer al niño antes de otra cosa 

Hiruzen asintió y se puso de pie 

-Ven, te llevare con el.

* * *

Kaho miró al grupo de niños. Se encontraban sentados en duplas. Segun lo que Kinoe le había dicho, Danzou hacía que sus ANBU entrenan toda su vida con un compañero para que al final se enfrentarán a una pelea a muerte entre ellos, esa sería la prueba final.

-Es ese de allá -dijo Hiruzen señalando a una dupla conformada por dos niños, el mayor era de cabello lila mientras que el menor tenía ojos y cabello negro. Había visto al bebé una vez, tan solo una semana antes de la muerte de sus padres, así que le era imposible reconocerlo en ese niño pero lo que sí recordaba era que Taemin tenía cabello y ojos negros, a diferencia de Hana, que tenía el cabello castaño claro.

El niño mayor, en cuanto los vio dirigiéndose hacia ellos, se puso enfrente del menor, protegiéndolo.

Hiruzen se detuvo frente a ellos con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-Buenos días -dijo él -tranquilo, no planeamos hacerles nada, de hecho, quiero presentarles a una nueva amiga.

Kaho se acercó y se puso a la altura de ambos. El menor, su primo, los miraba con curiosidad mientras que el mayor tenía desconfianza. Aun así, se alegró de ver que aún mostraban sus emociones, a diferencia de los niños más grandes y los ANBU que ya se encontraban en servicio.

-¿Quien eres? -preguntó el mayor

-MI nombre es Fujimori Kaho -dijo -y ustedes…

-No tenemos nombre -dijo el mayor -Danzou-sama no nos dio ninguno.

-¿Como se llaman entre ustedes? 

-El es mi nii-san -respondió el menor y Kaho le sonrió

-Entiendo....Bueno...yo sé tu nombre -le contestó. El niño ladeo la cabeza confundido -tu nombre es Shinje Sai.

-¿Porque lo sabes? -preguntó el mayor en su lugar

-Porque el es hijo de mi tía, es mi primo.

Ambos niños se miraron 

-Pero...Danzou-sama dijo que no teniamos ningun familiar…

-Danzou ha mentido en muchas cosas, ese es uno de los motivos por los que Raiz dejó de existir.

-¿Que pasara con nosotros ahora? -preguntó el mayor.

-No se preocupen, me haré cargo de ustedes -respondió con una sonrisa -ahora, ¿porque no vienen conmigo? Vayamos a comer algo.

Ambos niños se miraron pero finalmente asintieron y las siguieron.

* * *

-Entonces, el mayor no tiene familia.

-No, sus padres murieron -Hiruzen miro a los niños que comían onigiris -pero hay algo que me preocupa.

-¿Que es? -Kaho lo miro.

-Los estudios medios del mayor no son buenos, al parecer padece una enfermedad pulmonar

-¿Es grave?

-Puede llegar a ser mortal si no se trata a tiempo.

Kaho suspiro y miro a ambos niños

-Me haré cargo de ellos hokage-sama

-¿Estás segura de eso? Esperaba que aceptaras a Sai, pero ambos niños…

-Sería demasiado cruel separarlos -dijo ella -son hermanos, además Kakashi es menor que yo y tiene tres hijos.

-Kakashi tiene a Iruka -la joven lo miró y él sonrió -pero se que podras con ellos...deberías decirle, creo que el mayor teme que te lleves a Sai y lo dejes.

-Lo se, mañana lo llevare para que le hagan los exámenes que requiere y ver qué tan avanzada está su enfermedad

-Esta bien.

Kaho se acercó a ellos 

-Bueno, ya que terminaron ¿Porque no vamos a casa?

-¿A casa? -preguntó Sai 

-Claro, a partir de ahora ambos vivirán conmigo -Sai le sonrió mientras que su hermano la miró sorprendido.

-¿Yo también?

-Por supuesto, eres hermano de Sai ¿No? Eso te convierte en mi primo tambien...ahora que lo pienso, tengo que darte un nombre…

-Shin -respondió Sai limpiándose la boca con su manga -asi lo llamo en mi cabeza.

Su hermano lo vio con sorpresa pero el niño solo le sonrió.

-Shin…¿Te gusta? -el mayor asintió con una pequeña sonrisa -entonces ese será tu nombre a partir de hoy, hokage-sama se encargará de los documentos necesarios para que se queden conmigo, así que vamos a casa.

Ambos asintieron y salieron del local. Llegaron a un pequeño departamento cerca de la torre del hokage.

“Supongo que deberé conseguir una casa más grande…” pensó Kaho mientras entraban.

-Bueno, por ahora dormirán en mi cama -dijo mientras sacaba un futón individual de un closet -yo dormiré en el futon.

-Muchas gracias Fujimori-san -respondió Shin

-Pueden llamarme Kaho -dijo -ahora, porque no toman un baño antes de dormir mientras…-el ruido de la puerta interrumpió lo que estaba diciendo -esperen aquí

Abrió la puerta para encontrarse con Kakashi, Gaara y Sasuke que los tres traían cajas de cartón en las manos.

-Hola Kaho-san -saludo Gaara con una sonrisa.

-Hola ¿Que hacen aqui? -preguntó dejándolos pasar.

-Hokage-sama nos contó sobre tus primos -dijo Kakashi mirando a ambos niños parados en la sala -así que trajimos algunas cosas que probablemente necesites.

-Muchas gracias -dijo ella y les hizo una señal a Shin y Sai de que se acercaran -Ellos son Shin y Sai, son mis primos y vivirán conmigo a partir de ahora, chicos el es Kakashi y ellos son sus hijos Gaara y Sasuke. ¿Y el hiperdiablillo?

-Se quedó con Iruka preparando la cena, aunque es probable que mañana venga a conocerlos, ahora, Gaara, Sasuke, porque no le muestran a Shin-kun y Sai-kun lo que trajeron.

Ambos niños asintieron y se acercaron a la sala para comenzar a sacar las cosas de las cajas. 

-La mayoría de las cosas son nuevas -Kaho enarco una ceja y Kakashi sonrió -Creo que el hokage nos conoce mejor que nosotros mismos. Le pidió a Iruka esta tarde que comprará cosas para los niños.

-Eso da miedo -admitió Kaho y Kakashi río -necesitare comprar una casa nueva, no es que me moleste dormir en el piso pero este departamento es muy pequeño para dos niños.

-¿Porque no te mudas al complejo Hatake con nosotros?

-¿Que?

-Pienso que será beneficioso para tus primos, podrian pasar tiempo con mis hijos, ademas podriamos ayudarnos mutuamente en caso de que alguno tenga misiones, Iruka no suele tomar muchas fuera de la aldea a diferencia de mi y de ti, sobretodo ahora que te convertirás en jounin muy pronto.

Kaho lo reflexiono por un momento, si había un niño que podía hacer que Sai y Shin superaran lo que habían pasado en Raiz ese era Naruto, solo con ver lo que habia hecho con Sasuke y Gaara. Además, la ayuda para cuidarlos durante las misiones también le agradaba. 

-Esta bien…¿Que hay de la renta? -Kakashi se encogió de hombros

-El complejo Hatake me pertenece completamente, yo puedo decidir si quiero darles una casa a quienquiera que se me antoje.

-¿Piensas regalarmela? -dijo con sorpresa -¿Que dirán los jefes de los otros clanes? ¿Y el consejo?

-Soy el último descendiente de sangre del clan y, como adivinarás, no pienso tener ningún hijo biológico

-No a menos que quieras un vuelo gratis desde la torre del hokage, cortesía de Iruka y tus hijos -Kaho se rió divertida y Kakashi sonrió.

-Exacto, asi que mi sangre morirá conmigo, por lo tanto el complejo les pertenece a Naruto, Gaara y Sasuke, si Gaara recuerda su nombre real y decide usarlo entonces ya no será el complejo Hatake, qué más da a quien le ceda una de las casas.

-Si estas seguro…

-Claro. Las casas están habitables, solo requerirá una limpieza.

-Muchas gracias Kakashi, también por la ropa y los juguetes.

-De nada, bueno, te deseo suerte…y bienvenida a la maternidad.

Kaho sonrio y asintio.


	6. Chapter 6

##  Capítulo 6

Iruka miro a los cuatro niños que salían del salón con una sonrisa. Habían pasado cinco años desde que habían adoptado a Gaara y ahora estaban a solo unos días de que se graduaran y se convirtieran en genin.

Los tres niños habían cambiado mucho durante esos años. Aun con el paso del tiempo y las sesiones Gaara no había recuperado sus recuerdos. En ocasiones tenía pesadillas sobre alguien persiguiendolo pero no lograba identificar a nadie. Ahora era un niño mucho más sociable, aunque tímido con extraños, y Sai y él se habian convertido en mejores amigos. 

Naruto también había conseguido hacer amigos en la academia además de sus hermanos y Sai, entre estos estaban Shikamaru, Kiba, Chouji y Shino. Aunque muchas personas seguian sin aceptarlo totalmente el niño era feliz. Una de las cosas que molestaba un poco a Iruka, quien les daba clases, eran sus bromas pero estas eran contenidas por Sasuke.

Este poco a poco había dejado atrás sus ideas de venganza, aunque su propia historia lo hacía ser algo sobreprotector con sus hermanos, sus padres e incluso su tia y primos adoptivos, no estaba dispuesto a perder a su familia nuevamente. Muchos aldeanos habían optado por tratarlo de la misma forma que a Naruto y Gaara, aunque no era como si le importara mucho.

-Iruka-ojisan -un niño de cabello y ojos negros lo llamo -¿Sabes cuando vuelven Kaho-neesan y Kakashi-ojisan?

-Kakashi mandó un mensaje esta mañana, estaban saliendo de Suna así que tardaran maximo tres dias en regresar -el niño asintió -¿Estás preocupado Sai? ¿Qué ocurre?

El niño negó con la cabeza pero no respondió.

-Seguramente Kaho estará aquí para tu graduación -dijo Iruka

El niño asintió negó con la cabeza

-No me molesta eso -dijo -me preocupa que no vaya a llegar para la cirugía de niisan

-Prometió que lo haría ¿no? -Sai asintió -entonces debes creer en ella.

El niño asintió, confiado e Iruka le correspondió con una sonrisa, Shin había recibido tratamiento para su enfermedad desde que Kaho lo había adoptado, aunque le advirtieron que tarde o temprano el niño debería someterse a una cirugía. 

Esto imposibilito la carrera de Shin como shinobi. Al principio se había deprimido pero pronto se dio cuenta que en realidad nunca había querido estar en el campo. Se había enfocado en la lectura y en explorar su habilidad descifrando códigos y mensajes. Actualmente era parte del escuadrón de criptoanálisis de Konoha.

-Será mejor que te vayas, creo que Naruto quería ramen -le dijo Iruka.

-Naruto siempre quiere ramen -esto produjo una risa en el chunnin mientras Sai salia del salon.

Kaho había hecho un buen trabajo con ambos chicos, Sai era mucho más abierto que cuando había sido rescatado de Raiz, probablemente porque no habia estado en ese lugar mas que tres años y le gustaba mucho dibujar. Kaho le había dicho que eso lo había heredado de Taemin, quien manejaba diversos jutsus de tinta y que le estaba enseñando al niño, además de apoyarlo en sus dibujos, ya que era muy talentoso. 

Había toda una habitación de la casa de Kaho cubierta de cosas de arte, donde Sai pasaba muchas horas al dia en compañia de Gaara. Ademas todos se habian convertido en una familia, incluso Sai y Shin los llamaban ojisan*.

-Iruka -un chunnin de cabello blanco apareció en la entrada -la reunión sobre los exámenes de graduación va a comenzar

-Si Mizuki, vamos.

* * *

-No entiendo porque no me sale-ttebayo -Naruto gimió tirándose sobre el pasto -he practicado todos los días, ni lo que Kaho-neesan me ha dicho ha ayudado.

Gaara y Sasuke se sentaron a su lado.

-Lo dominaras pronto -dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa.

-Pero, ¿Y si es parte del examen de graduación? -dijo Sasuke -Tal vez por eso oto-chan ha insistido tanto en que Naruto lo practique.

-¡Ahh!

-No lo animes -el pelirrojo lo miro mal y Sasuke hizo una mueca al ver la expresión abatida de su hermano.

-Mejor volvamos a casa -dijo el rubio parándose -Ya casi es hora de la cena.

**

-Naruto Uzumaki -la voz de Iruka lo llamó desde adentro. Sus dos hermanos y Sai le sonrieron, los tres ya habían entrado y presentado el examen, por lo que llevaban sus bandas en las manos. 

-Anda ve -dijo Gaara -Lo lograras.

El rubio asintió y entro al salon donde estaban los maestros. 

-Bueno Naruto, en este caso será Mizuki-sensei quien dira si pasaste o no -dijo Iruka mientras Mizuki sonreía. Naruto asintió 

-Necesitamos que hagas al menos una réplica exacta de ti mismo -el niño asintió nervioso mientras comenzaba a hacer los sellos. 

-Bushin no jutsu -una nube de humo apareció pero cuando se esfumó un clon se encontraba tirado en el piso. Naruto hizo una mueca, consciente de lo que significaba.

Mizuki miro el clon y suspiro.

-Naruto…

-Esta bien, lo entiendo -dijo el chico. Iruka tuvo el impulso de levantarse y abrazarlo pero lo suprimió, en ese momento era un maestro. 

El niño salió y sus hermanos se acercaron pero no preguntaron nada, la mirada de Naruto era respuesta suficiente.

-¿Porque no vamos a comer ramen? -sugirió Sai y todos asintieron.

* * *

-Oto-chan está decepcionado y se que oto-san también lo estará cuando regrese de la misión -dijo Naruto frunciendo el ceño mientras se sentaba con sus hermanos y Sai en el techo de la academia. 

-No lo estarán, saben que te esforzaste -dijo Gaara. 

-Pero por mas que me esfuerzo no puedo lograrlo…

-Y no lo harás nunca si sigues hablando así -le respondió Sasuke.

-Hola niños -los cuatro se volvieron y vieron a Mizuki parado detrás sonriendoles -esperaba encontrarlos aquí.

-¿Que ocurre Mizuki-sensei? -dijo Sai.

-Pense que les gustaría saber que hay otra forma en que puedes convertirte en ninja Naruto.

-¿Cual es? -pregunto Sasuke frunciendo el ceño -jamás he oído algo así.

-Es que no es común -dijo Mizuki -pero hay un pergamino que contiene jutsus que podrán hacer que pases.

Los cuatro niños se miraron, un poco indecisos.

-¿Dónde está? -pregunto Gaara.

* * *

-Siento que esto nos meterá en problemas -dijo Sai mientras los cuatro se sentaban en medio del bosque, frente a la cabaña que Mizuki-sensei les había mencionado que podían usar para entrenar. Naruto desenrollo el pergamino y comenzó a leerlo.

-Miren, esto es muy parecido a la técnica de clones de sombra. -dijo Naruto -lo intentare.

-Oye no…-Sasuke trato de detenerlo pero el rubio ya había terminado de hacer el sello. Para su sorpresa aparecieron más de diez clones de Naruto perfectos.

-Es increíble -dijo Gaara tocando a uno -son reales…

Estuvieron en el bosque alrededor de una hora, el sol ya se había puesto mientras Naruto seguía practicando. Con cada nuevo intento el rubio lograba formar más clones.

-Hay algo que no entiendo -dijo Sasuke cuando Naruto se sentó a su lado a descansar -¿Como se supone que Naruto se graduará? ¿Debe de presentarse ante oto-chan o ante el hokage?

-Yo no…

-¡Se puede saber qué están haciendo! -Iruka salto frente a ellos mirándolos furioso -¿En qué estaban pensando?

Los cuatro se miraron y Sasuke negó con la cabeza.

-Lo sabía…-dijo frunciendo el ceño -esto no es otra forma de graduarse ¿O si?

Iruka los miro confundido.

-¿Quien les dijo eso? 

-Mizuki-sensei -respondió Sai -dijo que si Naruto lograba aprender un jutsu del pergamino podría graduarse.

-Mizuki...pero porque…-Iruka se volvio rapidamente para ver multiples kunais volando hacia su direccion -¡Cuidado! -empujo a Naruto fuera mientras los kunais lo clavaron contra la pared de la cabaña.

Los cuatro niños gritaron.

-Veo que descubriste mi pequeño plan -Mizuki apareció frente a ellos con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras los niños se ponian en posición de pelea. -Naruto, entregame el pergamino ahora, si no quieres que dañe a tu oto-chan.

-¡Teme! -grito el rubio.

-Niños, vayanse de aqui ahora -les dijo Iruka mirándolos.

-No te dejaremos -dijo Sasuke sacando un kunai y poniéndose enfrente de su padre mientras los otros niños hacían lo mismo

-Pero que tiernos -dijo Mizuki burlándose -realmente creen que pueden protegerlo...déjenme contarles un secreto, el porqué la aldea odia a Naruto.

-¡Mizuki detente! -grito Iruka

-La razón por la que todo el mundo te odia Naruto es porque dentro de ti yace el encerrado el demonio que destruyó konoha hace doce años -los cuatro niños miraron a Mizuki sorprendidos…

-¡Detente!

-Dentro de ti está el kyubi, por eso todos te odian. Incluso Iruka…-el peliblanco sonrió al escuchar el grito desesperado de Iruka -sus padres fueron asesinados por él y durante años te odio y seguramente aún lo hace.

-¡Callate! ¡Oto-chan no me odia! -grito el rubio 

-Eso te han hecho creer, pero todo es una táctica del hokage para mantenerte controlado, hacerte creer que a alguien le importas, pero eso no es asi, todos en la aldea te odian, incluyendo tus queridos padres.

-¡Vayanse de aqui! -les grito Iruka a los niños pero los cuatro niños estaban petrificados procesando lo que había oído

-Debo felicitar a Kakashi y a ti Iruka, han hecho un gran trabajo conteniendo al demonio y cuidando a los otros niños, aun cuando haya sido solo por una misión..

-¡Callate! -grito Sasuke -¡Eso es mentira! 

-¿Porque no les cuentas la verdad a tus hijos Iruka? Diles porque los adoptaste a cada uno de ellos…ya no los dejes vivir en una mentira. -los tres hermanos miraron a su padre y Mizuki aprovecho esta distracción para lanzar uno de sus shurikens gigantes contra Naruto. 

-¡Muere!

-¡Naruto! -Naruto cerró los ojos hasta que escuchó un golpe sordo y los abrió encontrándose a Iruka frente a él con el shuriken clavado en su espalda

-¡Oto-chan! -grito el rubio con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Naruto...no lo escuches, él no tiene idea del amor. Kakashi y yo te adoptamos porque queríamos que fueras nuestro hijo, al igual que Sasuke y Gaara, no queríamos que estuvieran solos, queríamos que tuvieran una familia y fueran felices, porque los amamos.

Iruka cayó al piso mientras los cuatro niños enfrentaban a Mizuki. 

-¿Qué ocurre? -dijo este burlón -¿Lastimé a su oto-chan?

Gaara lo atacó con su arena, Mizuki la esquivo mientras sacaba otro kunai gigante y lo aventaba contra el pelirrojo, quien fue empujado por Sai hacia un lado. 

-¡Deja a mis hermanos! -grito Sasuke mientras hacía sellos -¡Katon no jutsu! arrojó una gran bola de fuego que Mizuki esquivo con trabajo.

-Maldito mocoso -dijo mientras aventaba varios kunai en su dirección que el pelinegro fácilmente esquivó.

-¡Kage bushin no jutsu! -grito Naruto y ante él aparecieron más de cincuenta clones de sombra. Iruka miro los clones sorprendido, ese jutsu era nivel jounin y su hijo podía realizarlo a la perfección.

-No te perdonare por herir a oto-chan -le dijo y todos los clones se lanzaron sobre Mizuki mientras los cuatro niños se acercaban a Iruka.

-Oto-chan, ¿estas bien? -le pregunto Gaara con lágrimas e Iruka asintió con una sonrisa. La herida le ardía ferozmente pero no quería inquietar más a los niños.

-Si Gaara, tranquilo. Escuchenme -miro a sus tres hijos -los amamos, jamas escuchen a alguien que diga que no es así

-Lo que Mizuki dijo…-Iruka suspiro mirando al rubio.

-Les contaremos todo a los cuatro -dijo el -solo esperemos a que Kakashi llegue, ¿está bien? -los niños asintieron- 

-Vamos, tenemos que llevarte al hospital Iruka-ojisan -dijo Sai 

-Si, solo que antes -Iruka se quitó la banda ninja y se la tendió a su hijo, el rubio lo miro confundido y el le sonrio -acabas de conseguir hacer más de cincuenta sombras, esto te pertenece.

Naruto tomo la banda con una sonrisa y abrazo a su padre fuertemente

-¡Ah! Esta bien...me duele -los cuatro niños sonrieron y con cuidado lo llevaron al hospital.

* * *

Kakashi miró a su familia reunida en la habitación de hospital. Acababa de llegar esa tarde de la misión y Gai le había contado lo que había pasado con Mizuki y el pergamino esa misma tarde.

En ese momento los cuatro niños estaban sentados en la otra cama vacía del hospital mientras que Iruka estaba colocado de costado en la suya, cuidando de no lastimar su espalda. Trataba de lucir impasible pero sentía la ansiedad dentro y no solo por lo que tenía que contarles a los niños.

Iruka pocas veces salía a misiones y se lesionaba, no estaba acostumbrado a ser el que esperaba en la sala de espera de un hospital. Además, saber que tanto sus hijos como su  _ sobrino  _ había estado en peligro lo hacía peor. 

Suspirando hizo unos sellos para crear una barrera y evitar que alguien los oyera, después se acercó a la cama y se sentó a lado de su esposo, cuidando de no lastimarlo.

-Bien -dijo Iruka mirando a los niños frente a él -Seguramente quieren sobre lo que Mizuki dijo -los cuatro asintieron 

-Entonces es cierto -respondió Naruto bajando la mirada -el kyubi se encuentra dentro de mi.

-Sí -contestó Kakashi -el kyubi fue encerrado dentro de ti por el cuarto hokage el dia que naciste, te convirtió en un jinchuriki -Naruto hizo una mueca -pero eso no es todo, hay algo que Mizuki no sabía, poca gente en realidad lo sabe. Cuanto te encontramos Gaara, encontramos también una carta -el pelirrojo asintió levemente, el ya sabia esto aunque jamas la habia visto -en esa carta nos revelaban tu nombre y nos decía que tu, al igual que Naruto, tambien eras un jinchuriki.

El pelirrojo abrió los ojos sorprendido, Sai miró su creciente inquietud y sujeto su mano con fuerza para calmarlo.

-Tu tienes al shukaku, la bestia de una cola. -dijo Iruka -¿Recuerdas cuando llegaste y Kaho te reviso? -él asintió -lo que Kaho hizo fue reforzar el sello que mantiene a Shukaku encerrado para que pudieras tener una vida normal.

-Era la voz molesta de mi cabeza ¿no? -dijo Gaara comprendiendo que había escuchado a la bestia de una cola desde que despertó en el hospital -y se callo cuando Kaho-neesan reforzó el sello.

-Así es -contestó Kakashi -todo esto es un secreto de rango S, la razón por la cual no se lo habíamos dicho era porque no queríamos que se odiaran, ustedes no son las bestias, no los adoptamos por eso, lo hicimos porque queríamos que los tres tuvieran una vida normal y feliz.

Los tres asintieron mientras Gaara y Naruto se paraba para abrazarlos a ambos.

-Ahora -dijo Kakashi cuando los niños volvieron a la cama -deben saber que todo esto es un secreto de rango S, nadie más puede saberlo para su propia seguridad.

-Jamás diremos nada -dijo Sasuke y los otros tres asintieron.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y una joven de cabello rojo entró apresuradamente, detrás venía un adolescente de cabello lavanda.

-¡Sai! -Kaho revisó al pelinegro y después de asegurarse que no tenía ninguna herida se volvió hacia los otros dos adultos, cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo el ceño.

-Alguien quiere explicarme porque voy regresando de una misión y me entero que no solo trataron de matar a Sai sino que además Iruka está en el hospital.


	7. Chapter 7

## Capítulo 7

-Sasuke-kun, buenos días -el chico de cabello negro gruñó al escuchar los dos gritos femeninos mientras una chica de cabello rosa y una rubia se paraban de sus lugares con grandes sonrisas. Sus dos hermanos y su primo parados a su lado rieron divertidos de su expresión.

-Sasuke-kun, siéntate aquí -dijo la chica de cabello rosa señalando una silla a su lado mientras la de cabello rubio la fulminaba con la mirada

-No, Sasuke-kun, mejor aquí -contestó la rubia y ambas chicas se miraron enojadas

Sasuke suspiro cansado

-Allá atrás hay dos mesas vacías -señaló Sai al fondo así que ignorando la discusión de las dos chicas caminaron a ellas

Gaara y Sai tomaron una de las mesas mientras Naruto y Sasuke se sentaron frente a ellos. Las dos chicas ni siquiera notaron que Sasuke ya no se sintió en la puerta hasta que Iruka entró al salón con una lista en las manos.

El maestro dejó la atención de los niños, quienes tomaron sus asientos.

-Bien, ahora todos ustedes son genin -dijo -por lo tanto serán asignados a un equipo de tres integrantes, dirigidos por una unión, un ninja de élite.

-Imagina que te tocara con una de ellas -le susurró Sai a su primo inclándose sobre la mesa. Sasuke lo miro molesto.

-Ni siquiera lo menciones.

Los tres chicos rieron en voz baja

-Bien -Iruka continuo mientras comenzaba a nombrar -el equipo 7 estará conformado por Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno y Sasuke Uchiha -Sasuke golpeo la mesa con su frente gimiendo mientras Sai, Gaara y Naruto reían.

-Te odio -le dijo el Uchiha a Sai.

-Oye, no es mi culpa, yo solo lo mencione -se defendió él con una sonrisa divertida

-Te lo advierto Naruto, si alguna vez me dejas a solas con ella te mato -el rubio negó riendo.

Mientras ellos discutían, Iruka nombró a los equipos ocho y nueve.

-Equipo 10: Hatake Gaara -esto llamó la atención de los niños -Shinje Sai e Iwaki Misaki. -los dos chicos son ellos y miraron a la niña de cabello verde sentada en la mesa contigua. Nunca habían hablado mucho con ella pero tenían que decir que era un poco timida. -Por ahora pueden retirarse, se reunirán con su unión asignada a las tres de la tarde en este salón.

Todos los niños asintieron y progresaron a salir del salón. 

-Sasuke-kun -Sakura se acerco al pelinegro con una sonrisa -ya que vamos a estar en el mismo equipo deberíamos estar juntos para conocernos mejor, ¿No crees?

-Voy a comer con mis hermanos y mi primo -contesto el mientras caminaba.

-Puedes unirte a nosotros si quieres -dijo Sai ganándose una mirada enojada de Sasuke.

La pelirosa hizo una mueca casi imperceptible, en realidad no le agradaban mucho los otros chicos, desconfiaba de Gaara por las cosas que había escuchado decir a los aldeanos, Sai era demasiado honesto y no entendía su sentido del humor y Naruto era una molestia.

Además, se vio en conflicto con el tipo de familia que eran. Sabía que no eran la única, Konoha tenía muchas parejas del mismo sexo casadas y con hijos desde que había aprobado su matrimonio y su derecho a adoptar treinta años antes, pero sus padres y sus abuelos siempre habían dicho que esas no eran familias y que los niños debían tener un padre y una madre.

Miro a Sasuke, que había comenzado a alejarse de ella al no obtener respuesta. El joven Uchiha era prometedor y genial pero estaba influenciado por esos chicos, aunque se había graduado como uno de los mejores, de su generación, empatando con Sai en el primer lugar, Sakura creía que tenía potencial para superarlo pero no lo había hecho, seguramente porque no quería hacerlo sentir mal.

-Escucho tus pensamientos hasta aquí Sakura -la chica rubia, Ino, se paró a su lado cruzada de brazos -si vas a estar en el mismo equipo que Sasuke debes superar esos prejuicios.

Sakura suspiro, esa era una discusión constante entre ellas. Cuando eran más pequeñas eran inseparables, Ino fue una de sus primeras amigas pero en una ocasión, mientras estaban en el parque, Sakura había visto a un niño pequeño siendo paseado por sus dos padres y había hecho un comentario que en más de una ocasión había escuchado de sus padres al toparse con una escena así. 

Penso que Ino la apoyaria pero se sorprendio al verla fruncir el ceño molesta y decirle que ellos eran una familia igual que la de ella y la de Sakura. Aunque el motivo principal de su rivalidad fue que a ambas les gustaba Sasuke, Sakura no pudo evitar notar que desde ese dia se habia creado un distanciamiento entre ellas. 

* * *

Los últimos dos equipos en el salón eran el siete y el diez.

-¿Se dan cuenta que estos senseis son igual de inpuntuales que oto-san? -dijo Naruto 

-¿No creen que uno de ellos sea el? -pregunto Misaki 

-No -contestó Gaara -puede que permitan que dos hermanos estén en el mismo equipo si lo creen necesario para el progreso de ambos o si sus jutsus son en conjunto pero no suele pasar que el padre de un shinobi sea su líder de equipo, tal vez en misiones muy importantes o cuando haya pocos disponibles pero este no es el caso, sería un conflicto de intereses demasiado grande. 

La puerta se abrió en ese momento dejando pasar a dos hombres a la sala. Eran de la misma estatura, uno de ellos tenía el cabello rubio pálido casi blanco sujeto en una coleta y ojos color violeta, una cicatriz le recorría la mejilla derecha desde el pómulo hasta el mentón y resaltaba en su piel pálida. 

El otro tenía el cabello negro corto, la banda ninja cubría su ojo izquierdo de una forma similar a como lo hacia Kakashi pero lo que más resaltaba en él eran las múltiples cicatrices que cubrían el lado derecho de su cara.

Ambos jóvenes se miraron incómodos hasta que el rubio se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a hablar

-Bien, Hatake Gaara, Shinje Sai e Iwaki Misaki, mi nombre es Amina Yuuri, voy a ser su sensei a partir de ahora, vengan conmigo.-los tres asintieron y tras compartir una mirada con los otros niños salieron tras él.

El otro hombre los miró unos segundo más sin decir nada

-Entonces...son Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto y Uchiha Sasuke, yo voy a ser su sensei a partir de ahora, vamos

-Espera sensei -Sakura hablo haciendo que el joven se detuviera y la mirara -aun no nos has dicho tu nombre.

.-Ah, claro -río entre dientes -soy Uchiha Obito.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como aclaración, no pienso hacer a Sakura odiosa ni mala ella simplemente está influenciada por la forma de pensar de sus padres.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lamento mucho la tardanza pero mi computadora esta muriendo y medio funciona. Espero les guste  
> Pd. ese el motivo por el cual el texto no esta corregido. Disculpe las faltas de ortografía y acentuación que pueda haber

## Capítulo 8

Obito miro a los tres niños incomodo. Cada uno de ellos tenia el interes pintado en su rostro. Podía ver claramente que lo de Sakura era mas que curiosidad por la sorpresa con la que sus nuevos compañeros habían reaccionado a su nombre.

Naruto y Sasuke lo miraban de forma muy diferente. Esperaba que Sasuke reaccionara de esa forma al escuchar su apellido aunque tampoco le sorprendía que Naruto lo reconociera, sabia que Kakashi les habia hablado sobre el y Rin. Por supuesto lo habían bombardeado de preguntas aunque no a todas les Podía dar respuesta, fue una de las condiciones del hokage para liberarlo de su prision domiciliaria cuatro años antes.

-Entonces, creo que debemos presentarnos -dijo

-Comencemos por ti -dijo Sasuke

-Si, se suponia que estabas muerto-ttebayo -añadio Naruto -oto-san nos dijo eso.

-Kakashi tuvo que hacerlo -respondio el -mi supervivencia era un secreto rango S

-¿Porque?

-Eso tambien es un secreto de rango S -contesto y Naruto y Sasuke se miraron frustrados pero no insistieron -lo que les puedo decir es que hace años, despues de mi supuesta muerte y obligado por otras personas, hice cosas muy malas. Kakashi me rescato y me trajo de regreso a Konoha, estuve en prision domiciliaria hasta hace cuatro años, cuando el hokage me libero y me permitio unirme a los ANBU. Fui dado de baja de esa unidad hace unos meses y ahora aqui estoy.

-Durante años he creido que soy el ultimo Uchiha -dijo Sasuke con rencor y Obito suspiro.

-Lo se y lo lamento. Cuando ocurrio yo aun estaba en prision y despues el reglamento ANBU me prohibia revelar mi nombre. -Sasuke se cruzo de brazos pero no respondio -Ahora, porque no comenzamos contigo Sakura.

-Yo soy Haruno Sakura, lo que me gusta es…-miro a Sasuke con una sonrisa timida y nerviosa -mi pasatiempo es...mi sueño para el futuro es…

Obito suspiro

-¿Y que te disgusta? -pregunto, la chica se sonrojo un poco y se quedo callada pero Obito noto que miraba a Naruto.

-Bien, ahora tu Naruto.

-Soy Uzumaki Naruto, me gustan las cenas familiares, sobretodo cuando oto-chan prepara ramen, mi pasatiempo es entrenar con mis hermanos y mis primos -le sonrio a su hermano -ademas me gusta ver los dibujos de Sai y quiero ser hokage, asi el pueblo me reconocera algun dia. -Obito sonrio cuando ambos hermanos se miraron pero observo como el mayor fruncio el ceño ante la ultima parte y el mismo sintio una punzada de culpa aunque esta fue rapidamente superada por la voz de Kakashi en su mente objetando.

-Muy bien, y por ultimo, Sasuke.

-Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha -respondio -me gusta pasar tiempo con mi familia y me disgustan las chicas que me persiguen a todos lados -no volteo a ver a nadie pero Obito se dio cuenta del sonrojo de Sakura -Y lo que mas me importa es proteger a mi familia y ese es mi objetivo a futuro.

-Bien -dijo Obito -eso es todo por hoy, mañana tendremos nuestra primera mision, espero que esten aqui a las ocho de la mañana. No es necesario que desayunen.

Los tres chicos asintieron.

-Vayamos a buscar a Gaara y Sai, tal vez ya terminaron su entrenamiento -dijo Naruto y Sasuke asintio siguiendolo.

* * *

Iruka miro a Obito Uchiha por encima de los ensayos que estaba calificando. Kakashi y el se encontraban sentados en la sala mientras que el estaba acomodado debajo de un kotatsu. Cuando Kakashi le habia dicho que el seria el jounin encargado de Naruto y Sasuke se sorprendio. Era consciente de lo que habia pasado con el compañero de Kakashi y tambien habia sido informado de su superviviencia, aunque jamas lo habia visto hasta cuatro meses antes, cuando fue dado de baja de los ANBU y visito por primera vez la casa de Kakashi, aprovechando que sus hijos estaban entrenando con Sai y Shisui.

Sabia que el joven no era el responsable de lo que ocurrio cuando el Kyubi ataco Konoha, habia estado bajo el control de esa criatura que formaba la mitad de su cuerpo, Zetsu, y tambien sabia que este habia sido expulsado de su mente dos años despues del ataque por medio de un jutsu antiguo y poderoso.

No era que desconfiara de el, pero sentia un poco de aprehensión. El joven Uchiha acababa de ser dado de baja de los ANBU y jamas habia entrenado a equipos genin, ademas le preocupaban otras cosas.

La primera era la reaccion de Sasuke al saber que habia otro Uchiha en Konoha y que se lo ocultaron durante años y la segunda era la de Naruto. El rubio no sabia el papel de Obito en el ataque del Kyubi, pero el kyubi en su interior probablemente reconoceria su chakra y temia que intentara algo contra el mayor que pusiera en peligro a Naruto.

-¿Entonces no hicieron mas preguntas? -le pregunto Kakashi a su antiguo compañero

-No, creo que ambos entienden lo que es un secreto rango S -contesto Obito -aunque probablemente solo estan esperando su momento.

Iruka volvio a fijar su vista en el ensayo en sus manos y siguio leyendo hasta sintio a Kakashi levantarse y caminar hacia el.

-Hoy es noche de ramen asi que voy a ir a comprarlo -dijo con una sonrisa.

-Esta bien -Iruka le sonrio -¿Cenaras con nosotros Obito? -volteo a ver al joven.

-Yo…

-Si, lo hara -dijo Kakashi -entonces voy a Ichiraku, regreso pronto -le dio un beso en la mejilla a Iruka y se dirigio a la puerta -espera aqui -añadio cuando vio a Obito parandose del sillon -no tardare -dicho esto salio.

El Uchiha se sento nuevamente y fijo sus ojos en sus manos. Iruka se mordio el labio. Era obvio que Obito queria estar en cualquier otro lado mas que ahi y no le sorprendía,

Kakashi le habia dicho que, durante los primeros meses de su encarcelamiento, Obito no habia hecho otra cosa que leer los informes del ataque del kyubi, asi como de los nombres de los fallecidos, por lo que sabia de sus padres mueron esa noche.

Nunca habían platicado entre ellos sin la presencia de Kakashi y mucho menos estado solos, asi que entendia el nerviosismo del mayor, ante los ojos de Obito, Iruka debia odiarlo.

-¿Que te parecieron Naruto y Sasuke? -dijo el para romper el hielo, ese era un tema seguro, sus hijos.

-Naruto es muy parecido a Minato-sensei, no solamente en el fisico, mientras que Sasuke es mucho mas abierto de lo que esperaba, incluso para ser un Uchiha.

Iruka asintio ante esto ultimo

-Le costo un poco al principio -dijo -lo unico que pensaba era en matar a Itachi y vengar a su clan, no es que pueda culparlo. Pero poco a poco lo ha dejado atras, aun desea justicia pero ya no piensa en matarlo.

Siguieron conversando de Naruto y Sasuke hasta que Kakashi volvio junto a sus tres hijos, quienes venian de entrenar.

Los dos menores no se sorprendieron al ver a su nuevo sensei en la casa, tenian la sospecha de que su padres sabian que el estaba vivo. La cena transcurrio con normalidad, Gaara le hizo algunas preguntas a Obito pero hablaron sobretodo de temas triviales.

Tras terminar la cena Obito se fue pero sus hijos no hicieron mas preguntas, sabian lo que era un secreto de rango S, ellos tenian que guardar uno todos los dias.

* * *

Gaara observaba a Sai dibujando debajo del arbol mientras Misaki estaba recargada en el arbol. A Gaara le gustaba mucho ver a su amigo dibujar, la forma en que plasmaba la realidad, muy diferente a como el y otras personas la veian.

-¿Que estas dibujando? -le pregunto Misaki mientras estiraba el cuello, tratando de ver el cuaderno.

-Podras verlo cuando termine -respondio el.

-Pero Gaara puede verlo ahora. -se quejo Misaki

-Gaara es mi mejor amigo -dijo con simpleza y la chica hizo un puchero mientras Gaara le sonreia amable.

-A Sai no le gusta mucho mostrar sus dibujos hasta que esten terminados -Misaki los habia sorprendido pues resulto no ser tan timida como creian. La chica siempre llevaba consigo una cantimplora atada a su cintura.

-Veo que llegaron temprano -Yuuri aparecio frente a ellos con una sonrisa -Bueno, ya nos conocimos la vez pasada asi que ahora quiero que me muestren que es lo que saben, si logran retenerme por veinte segundos ganan. Pueden usar cualquier jutsu que quieran. ¿Listos? -los tres chicos se pusieron en posiciones de pelea y asintieron -¡Comiencen!

Misaki salto sobre el hombre mientras Gaara y Sai iban hacia las espaldas de su sensei. La chica le avento unos kunais que el joven rapidamente esquivo mientras que Gaara rodeaba con su arena el pie de su sensei. El maestro sonrio y se alzo una nube de humo revelando un tronco en su lugar.

Yuuri aparecio detras de Misaki y la golpeo en el pecho tirandola al piso.

-¡Sensei! -grito Gaara

-¿Que? Jamas dije que no me defenderia.

Sai comenzo a dibujar en su pergamino con su pincel

-Arte ninja: pergamino de bestias gigantes -una inmensa aguila salio del pergamino y Sai subio a el sujetando a Gaara para subirlo tambien. -¡Misaki! -la chica se habia puesto de pie y enfrentaba a su sensei, Sai se dirigio hacia la chica mientras Gaara extendia su mano y la sujetaba para subirla.

La joven destapo su cantimplora y la bebio rapidamente.

-¡Suiton, suidan no jutsu! -grito y de su boca salieron tres balas de agua que impactaron sobre Yuuri, tirandolo al suelo, Gaara aprovecho la caida y sujeto al jounin con su arena mientras Sai dibujaba rapidamente un enorme leon que saltaba sobre el hombre y lo inmovilizaba en el suelo.

Los chicos comenzaron a contar y cuando llegaron a veinte lo soltaron.

-Muy bien -dijo Yuuri sonriendo y poniendose de pie -terminamos por hoy, mañana tendremos nuestra primera mision.

Los tres niños asintieron y bajaron del ave. Gaara y Sai se alejaron juntos en direccion al campo de entrenamiento de Sasuke y Naruto mientras que Misaki se dirigio a su casa.

-Realmente debes ser un mal anbu si tres niños te vencieron con esos jutsus -un joven de cabello rubio salio de los arboles. Llevaba ropa de civil y una sonrisa amable

Yuuri le sonrio.

-Jamas se trato de que me vencieran, queria saber su nivel de trabajo en equipo y me sorprendieron. Esperaba que Sai y Gaara trabajaran juntos, por supuesto, pero la forma en que incluyeron a Misaki fue digna de ver. Por cierto, no sabia que ya habias vuelto.

-Fue un viaje rapido.

-Bien, ¿Que tal si vamos a buscar a Obitio y a comer algo? Seguro le gustara saber que ya estas aqui.

El rubio asintio y ambos se dirigieron al campo de entrenamiento del equipo 7.

* * *

Sakura tenia la sospecha que establecer una relacion con su equipo genin seria complicado pero no tenia idea de cuanto. La primera prueba fue superada por los tres pero solo porque Sasuke y Naruto se coordinaban a la perfeccion y las misiones despues de esas no mejoraron su compañerismo.

Ya llevaban casi un mes desde que fueron integrados al equipo 7 y los dos hermanos no le hablaban a menos que fuera necesario, aunque Sakura sabia que era su culpa.

Durante la primera mision como equipo Sakura habia ignorado totalmente a Naruto queriendo la atencion de Sasuke para ella, incluso llegando a callar al rubio cuando este opino sobre el plan para atrapar al gato que perseguian. Al finalizar la mision Sakura estaba molesta e hizo un comentario sobre lo tonto que le parecia el rubio provocando que el enojo que se habia acumulado en Sasuke explotara y le respondiera sobre ofender a su hermano. Sakura le habia contestado que el rubio no era su hermano y que esa no era una familia. Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

Ninguno de los dos le volvio a dirigir la palabra. La pelirrosa queria remediarlo pero no sabia como. Durante esos dias se dio cuenta que Naruto no era tonto y que sus planes de hecho estaban bien elaborados y resultaban victoriosos en su mayoria. Suspiro mirando a sus dos compañeros alejarse y se volvio, tenia que encontrar la forma de reparar los puentes entre ellos.

* * *

Obito suspiro cansado. Su equipo genin no estaba evolucionando como esperaba. La compenetracion entre Sasuke y Naruto era excelente y no le sorprendía pero no sabia como incluir a la integrante kunoichi a esa dupla. Los prejuicios de Sakura tampoco ayudaban. Realmente no entendia que habia motivado a Sarutobi-sama para crear ese equipo.

Miro el pergamino en sus manos, esperaba que esa mision de Rango C ayudara a construir puentes entre sus alumnos en lugar de quemarlos. Era una simple mision de escolta al pais de las olas ¿Que podía salir mal?


End file.
